THE STORY OF MY LIFE
by Bad influenceo
Summary: The love story of Nessie and Jacob after breaking dawn.Renesmee grown up and she is 17 and starts dating with boys.After a jerk she finally understands that she is in love with Jacob but now the problem is that she had to find out if he imprinted on her and to take what she wants without her dad learn it...I'll try for lemmons. I promise the story is better than the summary.RXJ
1. JACOB BLACK

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE**_

_**1. JACOB BLACK**_

It had been three years since I was born and the terror of the Volturi attack and my health problem were behind us and finally I could live the happy live I had with my family and friends. I was three years old but I looked like seventeen so I was at the last class of high school...Forks high school.

Forks were the place that my dad, Edward Cullen, met my mom, Isabella Swan and the place I got born after I nearly killed my human mother. After my birth, dad changed mom into a vampire. Also at Forks lived my grandpa Charlie and my best friend Jacob Black.

My graduation was really close and I got nervous every day. However except that, I was happy and really full since my parents adored me and the rest of my family were there for me anytime I needed them .And of course Jake. My Jake .My mother's best friend was always around for me all these years, never letting me alone and he was getting in front of me when I argued with my dad. Never letting me alone, holding my hand when I was afraid… never letting me getting hurt.

At the beginning I saw him like my best friend, an older brother that loved me and protected me from everything that trying to hurt my feelings; however he changed a lot when I started dating other boys. Everyone was overprotective about that because they knew my real age but Jacob looked like he was in pain. He tried to hide it, he tried to be happy only for me but we spent so many hours every day together that I could understand how he felt. I could still remember his reaction when I told him that I will go out for the first time with a boy.  
He picked me up from school every day so he came that day too and welcomed me with a huge grin to his face like he always did when he was seeing me.  
"Hey Jacob" I said smiling  
"Hey Nessie" he said and gave me a bear-like hug  
"My name is Renesmee, Jake" I told him rolling my eyes. He named me Nessie after Lochness monster.  
He chuckled once and started the car smiling.

"So what did you do today?"He asked  
"Nothing important. Oh a boy asked me out" I announced happy  
"That's … great" he said forcing a smile  
"yeah it's a boy I really liked" I said making myself comfortable at the seat  
He didn't say anything else but suddenly he was more serious almost sad. He had an expression that I had never seen to his face before and I didn't like it...I didn't want Jacob sad. I wanted him happy, I wanted to see his glorious smile but I didn't know what was wrong.  
He let me at my house and started the car again.  
"You will not come inside?"I asked confused. He always did.  
"No today Renesmee...See you tomorrow, have fun" he said coldly and disappeared before I could say anything else.  
I looked at him confused and socked, since when I was Renesmee for him?

I got inside the house troubled and of course uncle Jasper got up my mood immediately.  
"Hey princess what's up?"He asked  
"Nothing uncle...Something with Jacob …hm...It's dad or mom here?"  
"Upstairs sweetie" He answered and looked at me trying to understand my feelings.  
I went upstairs and knocked moms and dad's bedroom door  
"Come in" my mom said and I got into the room.  
"Hey sweetie" my mom said smiling and hugged me softly giving me a big smile.  
"Hey mom. Is dad here too?" I asked a little nervous.  
"Of course I am baby" Dad came out of the bathroom and hugged around my waist.  
"Mom, dad I want to go out tonight with a boy from my class" I said nervous for their answer.  
Dad looked mom worried but then he nodded."Of course sweetie but keep in mind that it's a school day tomorrow and you have to come back soon" He said wearing the serious-father-face.  
"Sure dad" I told and smiled wide knowing that he was trying really hard not to read my thoughts.

I went to prepare for the big time asking help from the experts in this kind of things. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie helped me to get ready and gave me advices about my date. When the time arrived I walked down to the living room wearing a deep blue-my father's favorite color-long dress and heels facing my grandparents, Esme and Carlisle and my uncles that were standing next to my date looking down at him serious .Jacob wasn't there and I felt suddenly a big empty place at my heart...something like pain. Like something was really wrong.

We left around six o'clock and went to the only restaurant at Forks.  
I had a great night out and I had my first kiss at the end but it wasn't like I had expected. Not like the fairytales and the weird feelings that everybody describes… not nervousness, not butterflies in my stomach… anything.

The days past quickly and I had my first boyfriend that made me feel happy but not full. He was great but suddenly I compared him with Jacob .Jacob that wasn't around and he didn't answer my calls, Jacob that I missed him so much that I decided to go at La Push and find out why he wasn't here with me.

He was sitting with his dad and Charlie and when he saw me he came to me. Face serious, and a look that told me he was in pain, he was suffering.  
"Where are you all these days?"I demanded" you don't answer my phone calls and you don't come to see me anymore" I said trying to hold back my tears.  
"Sorry Renesmee I was kind of busy" he said calmly.  
"Oh yeah talking with Charlie and Billy about fishing?" I asked hurtful

"Renesmee go to your home" he said softly.

"What did I do?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

"Just go" he said and left again without looking back at me.

I left mad and in pain and returned home.  
That day my boyfriend decided to make another conversation with me. We kissed, hugged and stuff but I was always stopped him when he wanted to go further. I wasn't ready for the next level yet and the fact that he put pressure on me didn't help me to relax.

We argued, he got angry and left saying that we were done and never call him again because he didn't want to be in a relationship with a girl that wasn't going to have sex with him.

I felt hurt and I cried a lot that day despite the fact that my whole family were there I felt broken ...alone. The boy I thought was loving me wanted only sex from me and when I didn't gave it to him he walked away plus that my best friend didn't pick up the phone or talk to me at all.  
The next day, I didn't go at school or I didn't talk to anybody, even though they tried to talk to me and my uncle Jasper tried to make me smile. The only thing I wanted was to be alone or somehow in a magical way to have Jacob here. I wanted his arms around me to tell me that everything was ok that I was safe with him. But he wasn't there and that hurt me.

It was afternoon, almost a month after my break up and a month without Jacob in my life when I heard a soft knock at my room's door.

"Go away I am not here!" I said and cover myself with my blanket.

"You are a terrible actress" I heard his husky voice and immediately looked around.

I saw Jacob standing at my door frame, smiling at me the way he always did. Like he was here all these days with me… like I was his best friend again.  
He approached, sat at my bed next to me and hugged me around my shoulders. I didn't talk I just snuggle into his arms and closed my eyes feeling safe for the first time this month.  
It took me two hours to understand that ...now ...in Jacob's arms I was happy...I felt safe and anything seemed silly. I look up to his face and he smiled sending something straight to my heart...I hugged him tight and close my eyes again.  
I finally understood...I didn't cried for the relationship that didn't work, I didn't cried because my boyfriend wanted only sex with me…I was crying because…I was in love...I was kidding myself all this time...I never loved the other guy, I never cried for him. I was crying because I was in love with Jacob Black.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT STORY TOO 3 TELL ME YOUR OPINION PLEASE.**_


	2. LEAVING

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THABK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS I'M HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU LIKED IT…**_

**2. LEAVING**

It has been a month since I had broken up with that idiot and since I realized my true feelings about Jacob, my Jacob.

All these days he drove me to school, waited for my breaks to just talk and laugh and after school we went small walks around Forks before we ended up home again where he would help me with my homework and be the most impatient teacher that existed.

I had the time of my life with him and the more I was with him the most I fell for him and there was only one person in the whole planet who could help me… well two. The first one was my uncle Jasper that he could feel how Jacob felt about me and if I was lucky enough he could tell me.

The other was my mother. Even though Jacob belonged at the wolves pack that their enemies were vampires, my mother and Jacob were still best friends and they shared things that they didn't tell to anyone else. Maybe my mom could ask him and help me to find out his feelings and if he had imprinted on anyone.

Of course there were one more solution to ask my dad to read his mind but I didn't know what he might see in his thoughts and I couldn't take that risk.

"Hey Ness if you keep doing this your face will be into the milk" my uncle Emmett grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah I was thinking of something" I said simply.

"Everything cool princess?" he asked worried and sat next to me.

"Yes just…. Can I ask you something uncle?" I asked.

"Sure pumpkin, just tell me" he said and took both of my hands in his.

"How do you make someone to tell you how he feels without asking him?" I said quickly.

"Is anybody from this family? Because there isn't a person around here that wouldn't answer you a question" he said as a matter of fact.

"Sort of" I said smiling.

"Renesmee" he said suddenly serious. "Act normally, Jacob is your best friend and trust me if he has something to tell you he will. For now just be yourself and everything will be ok" he smiled softly, kiss my head and left to go and meet my aunt Rosalie.

"Hey Ness are you ready for school?" I heard his husky voice and turn to face him with a big smile on my face.

He was shirtless again and had his hands across his chest making me look at him dizzy. Is he doing this on purpose?

"Yes Jake I'm ready let's go"

It was a beautiful warm day something unusual for Forks and a bright, shining sun was decorating the deep blue sky. That was the reason that Jacob choose to go with the bike today.

We drove in silence and he was tensed suddenly as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head at his back. Tensed and nervous and that moment I knew that he kept something from me… something that I had to find out.

**JPOV**

She had wrapped her amazing hands around my waist and her head was resting in my back making it really hard to concentrate in the road. Really hard.

Nessie was 17 and I didn't think that I could resist her more. It was more difficult day by day as I was seeing her perfect long hair to brush her waist, her doe, brown eyes to look at me, her full red lips to smile at me and every time she threw her arms around me when she was happy.

I let her at her school and then drove fast back to the Cullen's house. I had a really serious discussion to make with Edward and Bella.

_Edward I want to talk with you and Bella is about Nessie_ I thought and got into the house.

"Is she ok?" Edward came at the living room with Bella next to him and both wore their worried faces.

"Yes she is fine but we have to talk about her and me" I said nervous.

"Jake we agreed that we will let her to make her own choices about that issue" Bella said softly.

"I know but…"

"No buts Jake. She had only a date and you left away. What if she want you just as her friend you will leave again?" Edward asked calmly.

"That was a mistake. I will never hurt her and you know it, you can read my mind but it's killing me not to know how she really feels. If she wants to be my friend I will accept it and I will try to find a way to live with that but if she feels something more?" I said almost begging.

"Jacob, please just wait for a few more years" Bella begged but I turned to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked sadness filled her voice.

"At La Push it cloudy again so you can pick up Nessie, you want her away from me and the only thing that will stop me from telling her the truth is to stay away from her again" I said calmly.

"Jacob!" Bella complained.

"Your family keeps hurting me Bells. First you choosing him and now you don't let me to be happy with the person I love. I gave already too much and I don't regret it but I have to be happy. Goodbye and take care." I said coldly.

"You can't just leave you are my best friend"

"Take good care of Nessie" I said and walked away fast.

**RPOV**

"What?" I asked shocked "WHAT? What do you mean he left? He left me again?" I asked my dad in horror as he explained why Jacob didn't pick me up after school.

"We had an argument and he decided to stay away from a while" he said softly.

"Stop the car" I said coldly.

"Nessie" he said serious.

"Stop the car" I said and two tears escape from my eyes.

As the car stopped I opened the door and start running towards the La Push beach with my vampire speed hopping that I would be able to stop him, because if he left I would be dying.

I run fast and finally I arrived at his house, I ignored Billy's voice and get into his room and fell into his surprised arms.

"Don't go, please don't leave me" I begged tearful.

"Nessie what are you doing here?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Don't leave me" I begged again.

"Never sweetie calm down" He said and make me sat next to him at the bed.

"Dad told me that you were leaving" I said and looked into his eyes.

"Nessie you parents and me had an argument that nothing can keep me away from you. Relax I meant that I would never come to your place again not that I am leaving you. I will go to live at Seattle but you can always visit" he said smiling.

"Seattle?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I will work to a garage" he said smiling stroking my cheek.

"Please stay here" I begged again. It was really hard for me not be able to seeing him every day.

"I can't Nessie, I thought I would be able to live here but I can't anymore" he said simply.

I knew that once upon a time Jacob was deeply in love with my mother I had heard thousands of times the story that my dad left her to live a normal live and how she kept risking her life to be able to hear his voice and how Jacob was there for her. I wasn't planning to ask him this question but my fear that maybe was true made it to slip from my lips.

"Are you still in love with her?" I asked serious.

"Of course not, Ness. Look I have to go now" he said serious "but" he gave me a little book "when I leave I want to read this book you will understand everything" he said and smiled "It's up to you if you want me to come back" he kissed my cheek and left the room.

As I was watching him leave I felt Billy's hand on my own and looking at his eyes I saw my sadness to be in his eyes.

I walked back home keeping his book close to my heart.

_**YEAH I KNOW MELODRAMATIC BUT I PROMISE THE 4 CHAPTER AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT NESSIE FIND OUT THE TRUTH AND IT WILL BE REALLY ROMANTIC THATNK YOU FOR REVIEWS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**_


	3. THE TRUTH

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND NOW TO THE STORY WHERE NESSIE LEARN THE TRUTH.**_

**3. THE TRUTH**

Holding Jake's diary I got into the house and without to tell anything to anybody I went straight into my room, locked the door and laid at my bed and opened the first page that wrote: _**my life**_

He wrote everything in there ,how he felt when he first turned into wolf, how he felt without my mother in his life, the terrible feeling every time he saw her with my dad, the terror when he learned that Victoria was after her, the sadness that even though dad left, mom was ready to sacrifice herself for him.

He wrote about the treaty, about the little things that he loved to their friendship, about the protection mission when Victoria and the army she created were back again and their discussion at his room after the battle where my mother had gone to tell him that she had made her choice.

I read again and again two sentences that made me really cry. It was things he told her that day they said goodbye… the day that they both decided that they can't be together because my mother didn't have a choice at all. He said, before my mom left, two things. The one was: _**«The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse»**_ and the other was when he told her that he always will wait for her:_** «I will always be waiting in the wings. Until your heart stop beating even after that»**_ both sentences were enough to make sure that I was deeply and irrevocably in love with him and I was really hopping that he felt the same.

After that he was describing his nervousness when my mother got married, when he had to wait for her return, the feelings he had when he saw her so weak and the nightmares he had until the day he saw her almost die.

And then… then he described me? The feeling he had for me? He was describing what imprint was exactly: _**«When I saw her, suddenly it was not the earth that was holding me there anymore, she was. Nothing matters more than her… and I am ready to do anything for her, be anything for her. I was ready to become whatever she would want, whatever she would need me to be, her protector, her lover, her friend, her brother. I would be the most understanding, trustworthy and reliable friend; I will be the most understanding boyfriend, the most respectful. I would be everything for her; I would do everything just to earn just her smile, just a look. Renesmee will always be in my heart and in my mind I will never hurt her… I will always be there for her. » **_

I froze; I lost my voice he was talking about me? He had imprinted on me? He wanted to stay with me? The rest of his diary was full of my name. The nickname he had given me.

Nessie made her first step, Nessie told her first word, Nessie went for hunt… Nessie, Nessie, Nessie …. Everything was about me. The fight against the Volturi only for me, the nervousness about my speeding growing only for me… everything just for me.

I was touched and I was crying but they were happy tears. Finally I could understand, I could run to his arms, I could see his real feelings and that was something that made me happy and complete.

I stood up immediately, got dressed and run downstairs where my family stood and I looked at them all and I let my dad to see into my mind and he growled quietly.

"I want a family meeting now" I said serious.

A few seconds later I was sitting at the big armchair with everyone, except Aunt Alice, who were for shopping and everyone looked back at me serious.

"Well Nessie we are here" the sweet voice of my grandma Esme made me relax.

"I want to talk about me and Jacob" I said and smiled a little.

"Nessie we didn't tell you anything because we wanted to have a normal life as everyone else" my mother said softly.

"And you let me to go out with another boy since you knew his feelings? Mom he was your best friend how could you do this to him?" I asked.

"Baby, don't be mean and please forgive us" Aunt Rose looking at me lovingly the way she always was looking at me.

"I am not. Sorry mom, I just… I am confused why he didn't talk to me" I said disappointed.

"Because he wanted the same honey, he wanted you sure about your feelings" grandpa Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jacob didn't want you to be with him just because you are his imprint" Uncle Jasper replied.

My daddy's phone rung, he picked it up, talked in a bur and then looked at me serious before he smiled to me like he understand exactly how I felt… and he knew.

"Edward who was it?" My mother asked but instead of answering he turned to Uncle Emmett. "Emmett, I believe that my daughter wants to go and find Jacob can you give her a drive to Seattle?" he asked softly.

"Sure" Uncle Emmett answered and got up.

"Edward what happened?" my mom asked again.

"It was Alice and she had a vision… well not actually. You know that Alice can't see Jacob's future and she sees Nessie's future in a blur right?" he asked and now I was curious too.

"Yes so?" my uncle Jasper asked.

"Nessie's future disappeared" he said smiling and then looked only at me. "Go Nessie I won't do anything to stop you" he said and hugged me softly.

I got up smiling and went to the garage with everyone behind me and tried to call Jake but his phone was off.

"I guess I will just surprise him" I said giggling.

"Be careful and don't forget you have school tomorrow" my dad said.

"Dad, you ruin my moment" I said causing everyone's laughter.

"I'm glad you found the true love baby" my mother hugged me softly and kissed my cheek.

Everyone wished me luck and I got into the car where Uncle Emmett waited for me and put on my seat belt.

"Are you ready princess?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered simply." Just nervous, what I am going to do if I don't find him?" I asked as he run down the street.

"Then all we have to do is to get a new dog for you" Uncle Emmett answered laughing.

"UNCLE!" I yelled.

"Ok ok relax Ness everything is going to be ok" he said again.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise honey. It's your destiny to be together." He said.

"Wow I didn't know uncle that you believe in fate and destiny" I said giggling.

"I wasn't until your Aunts and mom made me see a movie" he sighed and turn on the radio looking at me smiling and spend even more heading to Seattle.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS. I WON'T UPDATE FOR FEW DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE A REALLY DIFFICULT **__**ESSAY FOR COLLEGE BUT I WILL UPLOAD AS SOONER AS I CAN. IF YOU HAVEN'T YET PLEASE CHECK AT MY OTHER STORY ISLE ESMEE CAMP. LOVED YOUR REVIEWS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	4. LOVE IS A WONDERFUL THING

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ADDING MY STORY AT STORY'S ALERT, OR AUTHOR'S ALERT, OR FAVORITE STORY,OR FAVORITE AUTHOR. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT WHEN I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING.**_

**4. LOVE IS A WONDERFUL THING**

A soon as we got to Seattle it wasn't difficult for my awesome, bear like uncle to spot Jacob's scent and led me there smiling.  
"Ok I think that my mission is accomplice. Have a good time" he said and kissed my forehead and then he left smiling.

Maybe by now, Jacob had already detected my uncle's scent but anyway a girl can hope so I would stick to the plan to surprise him. I was really nervous I had to add but I convinced myself that it was Jacob what could go wrong? I mean that man fought with vampires' for me, let his pack for me and sacrificed his desires for me…

I walked into the building and using my vampire's senses I walked to his apartment. I stood outside of the door and I was trying really hard to calm at least my tension but I couldn't.

I was about to leave when the door cracked open and I heard his husky voice.  
"Nessie? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Can we talk? It's serious" I said nervous.

"Sure come in. Are you here alone?" he asked again and I just nodded.

He led me to a small living room and I sat at the couch patting the seat next to me that he took and looked at me confused. I closed my eyes and took some big breaths but I couldn't do it. What if he had changed his mind? What if he had met a girl here and he was never imprinted on me?

"Nessie honey what happened?" he asked and stroke my cheek something that didn't really help.

"Jacob it's really hard" I said shaking.

"Maybe I can help" he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I …I …read your diary….today…. you know and I came to tell you…what I've decided" I said trembling.

"Oh" was his only response "It's ok Nessie… we still could be friends. I mean…. You don't have to pressure yourself to be something more than just… friends." He said smiling softly and stroking my hair but I could hear the pain in his voice.

He was in pain and that was my fault. He had misunderstood my words and he was thinking that I didn't want him the way he did and I had to do something to make myself clear.

"Jacob can you just close your eyes for a minute?" I asked looking my hands.

"Sure" his voice was still mirrored his feelings and it was slow, he was trying to keep himself under control.

He closed his eyes and I went closer to him. I rested my hands at his shoulders and lean my head to his face but stopped a little admiring his beautiful features.

The dark skin, the perfect, red, full lips, the amazing scent that was coming from his body, the warm breathe that hit my face and made me dizzy, all the amazing features I was seeing all these years and made this face the most beautiful being.

**JPOV**

It was really hard the two days away from my Nessie but now the decision was up to her, the decision was always her choice and I waited for her impatiently.

I was sure that when she would find out the truth, she would call me and then we could really discuss but she was late…really late.

I decided to take a bath to take away the tension I felt and the exact time I got dressed I heard the most amazing sound in my existence… her heartbeating. She was here, finally. Hoping that I wasn't getting mad I opened the door.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly confused.

"Can we talk? It's serious" she answered nervous.

"Sure come in. Are you here alone?" I asked again surprised that the Cullens let their princess alone and she just nodded.

She walked inside the house nervously and she sat at the couch smiling and patted the seat next to her but she remained silent.

"Nessie honey what happened?" I asked and stroked her cheek. I missed so much that contact.

"Jacob it's really hard" she said suddenly shaking.

"Maybe I can help" I offered suffering seeing her like this.

"I …I …read your diary….today…. you know and I came to tell you…what I've decided" she said trembling.

"Oh" was my only response feeling a sharp pain in my heart "It's ok Nessie… we still could be friends. I mean…. You don't have to pressure yourself to be something more than just… friends." I said smiling softly and stroking her hair trying really hard to show my real emotions.

"Jacob can you just close your eyes for a minute?" she asked as she looked her hands.

"Sure" I said confused and be still in pain of what might happen. She wanted to run away? I thought.

I felt her little hands at my shoulder and by her magnificent scent I knew she was closer, just inches away from me. Her hands were shaking and I could feel her shaking but I couldn't imagine what she was planning to do, what she had in her mind. I just waited.

I felt her closer and suddenly cold lips were brushing against my own and her little hands wrapped around my neck, her kiss was becoming more urgent and her lips moved in a more demanding way as she crushed her perfect body against mine and let a little moan from her lips.

I didn't miss my chance and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist kissing her back in passion as I put her on my lap so I didn't have to bent and just surrender to the magic of that moment. Something I was waiting for three years now, something that I will never forget.

_**MY **_Nessie were kissing _**ME **_like her life were depended on this and I was kissing her just the same way.

Finally, we both stopped and were panting but didn't broke apart more than just an inch and stared into each other's eyes smiling and stroking each other's faces.

"So Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"I will think about this" she answered giggling.

"Convincing" I laughed.

"Jacob Black, just shut up and kiss me" she ordered and bring her lips back to mine.

**RPOV**

As his lips crushed to mine I was in heaven again and we started another make out that knocked our breaths out of us again but this time we didn't break apart he just moved his lips to my neck and I run my hands through his hair. His lips were amazing.

Warm, strong arms were around my waist pulling me to him and I felt his hot breathe at my neck something that totally drove me crazy.

"My Jake" I whispered.

He just smiled, lie to the couch and pull me to his chest as he kept covering my face with kisses.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I traced my finger up and down to his chest.

"Of course you can baby" he said and I noticed the happiness that filled his voice.

"Well…_**baby**_… I was wondering the whole imprinting thing isn't that you want your imprint to be happy no matter what?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yes… why?" he asked.

"Well when I told you that I was going out with him – I never said his name – you disappeared, you were avoiding me. You shouldn't be around and be happy because I was happy?" I asked.

"Nessie, I am not only imprinted on you… I am IN LOVE with you" he pointed.

"What's the difference baby?" I asked again.

"Well as my imprint I want you happy even if that means that I have to watch you in another's man arms. Actually imprinting is to make happy the other person. But I am in love too and that means that I can't bear to see you in another man hug, to kiss you and stroke your cheek" he explained.

"I'm sorry I put you through this baby" I said and stroke his cheek.

He bent his head down and touched softly his lips to mine and we just forget what we were talking about because all the passion, the need but mostly the love we felt for each other were in that kiss. And I was really happy in his arms, because now he was truly my Jake. I belonged to him and he belonged to me…. Forever.

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER… YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ALWAYS MY DAY…THANKS GUYS.**_


	5. THE TALK

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ADDING MY STORY AT STORY'S ALERT, OR AUTHOR'S ALERT, OR FAVORITE STORY,OR FAVORITE AUTHOR. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT WHEN I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING.**_

**5. THE "TALK" **

After my amazing night with Jake he decided to come back to Forks with me and that was the best news I have ever heard. All day we were outside walking, laughing and talking about different things and we never get bored. We were talking about books, music, movies, about memories we both had.

With my little talent I showed him my feelings, the most important things in my life and he was always in my mind. I showed him everything I could remember my happiest moments closing with him kissing me. He on the other hand, turned into wolf and we were running through the forest free.

"Your turn Nessie" his husky amazing voice made me to return into reality.

We were out at the forest, walking hand in hand and we were playing our favorite game. The questions. I wasn't really sure if that was the name of that game but I really loved it and through that game I could make Jacob talk about himself. The game is simple you and the other person ask questions in turns and the only rule is that you have to answer to any question. If someone refuse to answer then the winner have to punish him.

"Well ok… hm… You never listened my parents to anything so why you didn't tell me your real feeling before?" I asked "and why you left?"

"That's two questions Nessie" he stated and looked smiling.

"You will not answer to me? You will be rewarded" I promised smiling.

"Well because first of all your dad would kill me but except from that you are my imprint Nessie I loved you but I didn't want you to be pressed into a relationship with me just because of this. It was your choice to be with me and only yours. It was a decision you have to make. Of course I was horrified by the idea of losing you but still…And I left because I was in love with you and it was painful to see you with another man" he answered and before he could speak I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was kissing him deeply.

He wrapped his big arms around my waist and he was kissing my in passion, his hot breathe in my mouth with his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth, my mind full of his scent, his warm hand were burning my skin, it was like I had the sun in my arms but the truth was that I had something more important.

I opened my mouth and his tongue started to explore my tongue and my thoughts went somewhere else.

I felt him freeze and he was pulling away slowly but suddenly he was holding just my hand again. We were sitting in silence for a while and we looked in different directions.

"We should go back" he said simply and we headed back to my house.

"Hello everyone" I said smiling and my daddy's head snapped at me and Jake. He had red our thoughts.

"Renesmee your food is at the table" he said simply and then turned his head to Jacob and said something that surprised me and make the rest of my family look at them curious.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Edward" Jacob laughed. "Nessie we will talk later" he said and kissed my lips "I love you"

"I love you too baby" I kissed his nose smiling and then he left.

"So Nessie, dirty thoughts?" uncle Emmett asked suddenly sitting next to me grinning.

"Emmett, bro, seriously do you think I want to hear that from my daughter?" my dad asked and shook his head.

"It was about time one of YOUR family, Edward to discuss things like that since you and Bella are always full dressed and here" he said laughing.

"Uncle Emmett, really I don't want to hear about mom's and dad's… activities" I said awkward.

"Oh come on Ness" my uncle complained.

"Emmett is pleading? That is something new" uncle Jasper came into the room with my grandpa Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" grandpa asked.

"About Nessie's sex life" Uncle Emmett said laughing and I turned red.

"EMMETT" my father barked.

"Ok ok fun killers" he said pouting and walked out of the room.

"Dad, can I go to my room?" I asked still blushing. "Jacob will pick me up in an hour and we will go at La Push" I informed.

"What will you do there?" my dad asked.

Daddy and Jacob agreed in some things when we announced that we were a couple. Dad called it compromise, Jacob called it extortion and mom called it just a way to avoid daddy killing Jake. They both agreed that our walks would be in an area that both wolves and vampires could come.

Of course I demanded that Jacob could sleep at our house when he wanted at my room but after daddy's demand our door would be wide open to keep their peace of mind.

"I will meet his dad and the other wolves as his girlfriend" I said smiling.

"Oh ok sure" he smiled.

I run upstairs and took my phone.

I laid at my bed and text to Jake:

_**I missed you already**_

I laughed because I knew I was being the same teenage girl that was texting to her boyfriend every five minutes and then she giggled uncontrollably. Apparently my boyfriend was the same because after a while my phone buzzed and I saw his text.

_**I missed you too my baby. I love you**_

A light knock at my door made me to put the phone down and after a while I heard my mother's sweet voice.

"Can I come?" she asked smiling.

"Of course mommy" I said smiling.

"this is for you" she said and gave me a big white box that inside had a mini light brown- Jacob's fur color- and high heels. "Alice wanted to have with you something fancy just in case. So where is he going with you?" she asked.

"At La Push" I answered wearing the dress "how do I look?" I asked and twirled around.

"You look amazing baby" she said smiling.

I could stay like this with my mom forever. Her smile so beautiful, so light, her eyes were bright red even three years of animal's blood but still … she was so beautiful and of course I adored her.

"Nessie there are something that you want to talk about?" she asked softly.

"Your dad told you what I was thinking, didn't he?" I asked blushing.

"Yes he did" she answered simply.

"How mad are you with me?" I asked nervous.

"Honey, no one is mad with you. We both were at your age and it's normal to have those thoughts at your teens…You are mature enough to know when you will be ready and in my opinion Jake is the right person. But when you decide to do…this you must to know it's something that you can't take it back, that you can't regret." She said softly.

"You don't have a problem that I am thinking this?" I asked again.

"I would prefer to wait for a little longer but no I don't have a problem." She answered "Besides don't forget you are talking to a person that got married right after high school" she joked.

"I love you mommy" I said and hugged her.

"I love you too sweetie but keep in mind and be…safe" she said still hugging me.

"Ok" I answered embarrassed.

"BELLA!NESSIE!" my Aunt Alice came into my room with Aunt Rosalie.

"Hello" I said giggling.

"I heard that a little girl will go to meet her boyfriend's father and friends" she said excited.

"Yes and?" I asked laughing.

"You can't go just like that… you have to be gorgeous" she answered.

"No no no please" I said horrified.

"Yes yes yes "Aunt Rosalie said smiling.

"Barbie NESSIE" my Aunt Alice started to jump up and down and approached slowly holding the most deadly weapon ever… make up…and my hell begun.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AND HONESTLY IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME…THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS YOU MAKE ME HAPPY **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE EXAMS SO I COULDN'T UPLOAD TODAY ANY CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE TO UPLOAD TOMORROW… I AM SOOOOO SORRY AGAIN….DON'T HATE ME**_


	7. WELCOME HOME

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day!**_

_**7. WELCOME HOME**_

"Alice, please, please, PLEASE can I go now?" I said desperate to leave.

"No way, Ness! You have to be gorgeous" she said serious.

"She is already gorgeous" my mom said smiling.

"Guys she's going to meet Billy and the rest of the pack" Alice insisted.

"I already know them" I replied.

"Not like Jacob's girlfriend. Anyway now you are free to go and you look amazing" Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of me and were looking at their perfect job.

"Nessie sweetie, Jacob is here" my grandma said softly and I run downstairs and right into his hug.

"Hello gorgeous" he said and kissed my lips.

Immediately I forgot everything and everyone. The way his lips touched mine made me dizzy and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss and I felt his hands at my waist pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss more and his tongue asked entrance that I happily allowed and as his tongue met mine I moaned deeply.

"Oh Nessie, Jake find a room people" Uncle Emmett murmured bringing me back to reality and I turned red.

"Nessie don't be embarrassed you are in love we all understand" my granddaddy said and smiled gently.

"Are you ready love?" Jacob asked.

"Yes baby we can go" I said still deep red.

"Ok, Jacob please bring her back at twelve o'clock she has school tomorrow" my mom said and smiled.

We walked out of the house, Jacob helped me to jump at his bike and after I wrapped my arms around his waist he took off for La Push where I would meet his family and friends not as his imprint but as his girlfriend, something that only Seth knew from the first moment.

We were running through the forest and felt the light breeze run through my hair, pulling them back and at the same time the burning heat of Jacob's skin at my cheek and that moment I was happy. I didn't want anything else, I couldn't think of something else to ask… everything were perfect.

As soon as we hit the border line Jacob slowed down like he was feeling safer behind La Push's limits and he was more relaxed and he gave me a huge grin that was translated as: WELCOME HOME.

It was odd really and I had to visit La Push months but I felt like I was home. However when we arrived at Jacob's home my heart started to thud faster and suddenly I was nervous and I didn't even realized when I stopped walking and felt to the ground holding my head between my legs.

"Nessie, baby" Jacob's voice was full of panic "what's wrong?" he asked.

"What if they don't agree with us? You can't fight with your family, with your pack" I said almost whispering.

"Nessie, they agreed or not we are together. I love you and you love me and that what is really matter ok? Besides they fought for you too. You make me happy and at least this is enough for my father and my sisters. Now get up and let's meet officially my dad" he said and helped me up.

We entered the house holding hands and immediately all the nervousness got away not because I saw Billy or Rachel but the time we got into the little living room they all were there. Jared and his imprint Kim, Quil with Claire in his arms, Paul with Rachel, Sam with Emily, Seth ,Embry with his imprint too. Also they were the youngest members Collin and Brandy and Leah with her husband.

Leah's story was the most amazing of everyone, a real fairytale. She was Sam's ex girlfriend and she was made to live with the pain that he left her for Emily but that changed at my birthday party. Even though Leah never liked my family she was appearing at short periods of time to check on Jake and her brother.

So at my birthday party, another man like me appeared. His name was Orlando and he was at my house because our extended family, Denali, send him to show him that he didn't have to hurt people to survive. He could find another way, like my family did. He stayed two weeks with us and he was at my party.

When Leah entered the room she suddenly tensed and since she saw his face she couldn't look away, not that I blame her.

He had big dark eyes, dark short hair, a dragon tattoo which decorated all his left arm and abs that everyone would be jealous of. At the beginning they hated each other but there was something that attracted each other and they ended up to live a passionate love. They were fighting a lot and there were many times that they swore that will not be together again but their love was above everything. All the fighting stopped immediately when Leah found out that she was pregnant.

When we got into the house and I saw all this faces to stare at me the only thing I could do was to smile. They didn't look at me like I was theirs enemies' daughter but like I was a member of their big family.

Jacob squeezed my hand and I smiled to him but suddenly it was something different in his eyes. An emotion that I had never seen in my life… like he was happy touched, like he was the happier person in the entire universe. That look in his eyes it was something that I never forgot.

Without a warning he kissed me deeply and wrapped his arms around me and pulling me closer earning some chuckles from his pack but he ignored them and soon I was lost into his kiss forgetting everything and everyone once again.

"Jake what happened?" I asked when he left me and stroked his face.  
"I love you baby" He answered simply.

"I love you too" I answered and curled to his side like we were alone.

"Nessie I prepared your favorite food" Emily's voice brought me back in reality and thanked her smiling.

"Let's go to eat" Leah's voice was sweet full of love since she had finally found her true love.

"See you there" Jake told them and when they all left he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Jake!" I said giggling.

"Welcome home baby" he said simply and went to found the rest at the kitchen.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER I COULDN'T RESIST TO MAKE LEAH HAPPY DON'T BLAME…SEE YOU SOON I HOPE… **_


	8. TROUBLES AND DEPARTURE

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day!**_

_**8. TROUBLES AND DEPARTURE**_

The meal with the pack and Billy was more than amazing and they made me feel like I was part of their family and Jacob's strong arm around my waist made it easier. It was impossible the feeling that man made me feel, he loved me and he didn't mind to show it to me and to his family.

I had the time of my life but soon enough I had to leave and return home because I had school the other day. I said goodbye to everyone polite but Billy gave me a bear-like hug and thanked me that I made happy his son.

This time Jacob took my hand and together we went back at home and Jacob stopped at the doorstep.

"You will not come in?" I asked smiling.

"Am I invited, my beautiful lady?" he asked and kissed my hand.

"You are always invited" I answered and wrap my arms around his neck smiling.

"Perfect" he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips.

I run my hands through his hair and keep kissing him deeply feeling my heart ready to explode as I felt his hot breathe in my mouth. His taste, his scent, his skin touching mine, his tongue in my mouth made me dizzy and they were enough to make me moan.

I felt his hand to explore my waist and back but he never left that place. Once or twice I felt his hands to go upper at my body but a little before he touch my breast he pulled it away.

"Nessie I think you have to get in your house" he whispered and looked into my eyes, his eyes dark.

"Come with me" I pleaded

"Not today baby" he kissed my lips again and hugged me "you are important for me"

"Goodnight my Jacob" I said smiling.  
"Goodnight my Nessie"

The next morning I woke up from my mother and I went to school but at the moment I walked in I knew that something was wrong…something was really wrong. At the beginning I couldn't see what exactly it was but then I saw… or to be honest I heard.

As soon as I arrived at school and after my mother left me a boy approached me and he almost spat at my face.

"Hey you we want some explanations here" he said and his gang was around him immediately.

"Leave me alone Johnny" I said and tried to go away from them.

"How it's possible to be Cullen's daughter since Edward and Bella Swan, according to my cousin Lauren, they were here five years ago?" he asked rudely.

"This is none of your business" I said coldly and passed next to him heading to my class.

"Not so fast" he grabbed my hand and turned me around so I could face him.

That was the moment that I made my biggest mistake. I was mad and scared because I knew that Johnny was about to hit me and I closed my eyes wishing my Jake was here and just then I saw him in my mind as the wolf I adored with my parents under the sun.

Johnny froze and backed away with a horrified expression and looked at me shocked.

"What just happened? What are you people?" he said and run away quickly.

I didn't wait for long and in a minute my dad's car was outside of the school and he, Jake, mom and my uncle Emmett were there around me.

"Stay here with Nessie" my father's voice was furious and I hide my face into Jacob's chest not in mood to deal with him. I sobbed hard and Jacob just kissed my hair and stroked my hands.  
After ten minutes or less I was in the back of the car and my dad was driving toward home. When he stopped the car he came in front of me and hugged me tight.

"It's not your fault baby and of course I am not mad with you. I was mad because that idiot treated you that way" he said softly.

"I am sorry dad I put us all into trouble… and the pack" I whispered crying.

"Nessie the only think I care is about you and your safety we will find a way out of this. We will leave forever from Forks" he said but that made me cry harder.

Leave forever Forks? My Jake? My grandpa Charlie? My future family? And where we could go, a new beginning for everyone? That was impossible, I couldn't do it that.

"Nessie what's wrong?" My mom asked me and looked at me worried.

"I can't leave Jake or Charlie" I said weakly.

"I can't promise anything for Charlie sweetie but what make you think that I will let you alone? I am coming" Jacob said and hugged me.

"And your pack?" I asked.

"I will come every chance I got baby… Please don't cry" he begged.

"Sweetheart, why you don't go inside with mom to eat something and calm down?" my dad asked and I knew he wanted to be alone with Jake.

My mom must had the same thought with me because we didn't went inside the house but we stayed hidden behind a tree and listen carefully what my father and Jacob were talking about.

"Are you sure Jacob?" my father asked serious.

"Edward, Nessie is more my concern than you. I can't live away from her" he said honestly.

"Yeah but you are willing to change your life? We will have to make a new start. That means school all over again, new friendships, relationships are you willing to do that?" he asked again.

"I would do everything for Nessie and you know it" he said simply.

"Ok go at La Push and let them know what happened and get ready in an hour we have to go" he said serious and a little nervous "Oh and Jake… thank you again" he said and nodded.

"For what, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"For do that for my daughter" he answered

"I am too selfish to let her go" Jacob answered and took off running.

Everything was ready in a minute and my family was taking care of the last moment's details. We talked to Grandpa Charlie and with Sue they decided to follow us wherever we were heading and that meant that Seth was coming too.

We decided that living to Port Angeles will be really dangerous because people from Forks used to hang out there so we all would go at Seattle where we would start our new lives.

The plan was that. Our relationships, for the outside world would be like : mom and dad they would be a couple as uncle Emmett with aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice with Jasper. The Cullens would be, me, dad, uncle Emmett and aunt Alice and we would be pretend that we are siblings and the Hales would be uncle Jasper, aunt Rosalie and mom. Jacob and Seth would be close friends and of course Jacob will be my boyfriend.

As Grandma Esme informed us she had already took care of the house and as she said this time she was more prepared and anybody would know that we were living all together something that I didn't understood but I trusted her.

Soon we got into the cars and we took off for our new place, our new home, our new lives.

Goodbye Forks, I will always love you. Because, this town was my life. It was the place that my parents met and fell in love, it was the place that my Jacob and the others fought for me, it was the place that I found the real love and those were things I couldn't easily forget.

As our cars speeding down the streets, through the forest, were any human being could see them, the wolves were standing there saying goodbye with their own ways. As my car was passing in front of them and raised my hand to wave they all together hollowed and I knew what they were saying. And so my family…it was their own way to tell me: "Goodbye Nessie, take care and be safe…."

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER GUYS BUT OF COURSE THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE….MORE SURPRISES, ROMANCE AND NEW FRIENDS WAIT FOR THEM AT THEIR NEW HOME….**_


	9. An apology from the author

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day! I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE A HORRIBLE HEADACHE AND SOME FAMILY ISSUES BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD TOMORROW… SORRY AGAIN. DON'T HATE ME.**_


	10. REVENGE

_**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY GUYS WHEN I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND SEE YOUR REVIEWS OR THAT YOU HAVE ADD MY STORY AT YOUR ALERTS. SECOND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO **_dramionefan1987 _**FOR TELLING ME WHAT HE/SHE DIDN'T LIKE AND I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST AND TO **_NCIS FTW _**FOR THE REVIEWS…. YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES SO BACK TO THE STORY.**_

_**10. REVENGE**_

We arrived at the house at early in the morning the next day and despite the fact that mom and dad insisted to go to bed I didn't, I wanted to see my new home and it was really amazing.

It was a huge house with five different entrances like five different houses stuck to each other. It had a very big garden in front of it and a big garage next to it. Inside the house was amazing. Of course the style of my family was the same so the side of the house that was looking at the forest was covered by fat glasses-walls that made a wonderful view.

The most amazing thing was when I got to the room that my grandma said it belongs to me. The floor was made by wood but that couldn't compare to the fact that it had a small square made by glass letting me see the amazing forest. My room was at the third floor so I had the more beautiful view of all.

My grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle had the room at the first floor, where were grandpa's office and their own bathroom. The kitchen and the living room were for everyone.

My Uncles Jasper and Emmett and my aunts Alice and Rosalie were sharing the same floor, the second and that was the reason that they had the biggest rooms, with their own bathrooms and their closets could be two more rooms. This was made for Alice and Rosalie.

I, mom, dad and Jacob were sharing the same floor. My room had two doors that connected my room with both my parents' and Jacob's room so they can keep an eye on me. For now the only thing that we all had was our beds-which were all King's size soft beds.

At the basement there were three different huge rooms. The one was a library mine, mom's and dad's favorite place. All around the room were decorated with huge bookshelves that covered the walls holding the most famous, interesting and wonderful books that I had ever read. I was positive that we had books that even the library at the university didn't had. In that room there were also, four desks with four chairs around them, a lamp and a laptop in front of every chair.

The other room was a play room that was made for uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett and of course Jake. There was a huge, flat TV with the most expensive video game's consoler, the newest radio, and the home cinema to make video games to be more…real…. When I saw Jake's face I thought that made he imprinted on that room.

The last room was… a cinema? Wow grandma couldn't do anything more…One of the walls was a bright white color so the movie would be shown, comfortable armchairs and big pillows spreads at the floor.

My grandpa, Charlie, with his wife Sue and Seth would be staying at a house next to ours and as Seth said was more or less the same with ours.

"Wow grandma it's awesome…" I said when I found my voice again and I saw that beautiful smile I loved to her face.

"You really liked it? It's not too much?" she asked worried.

"Well the truth is that it's a little…much but you know we are vampires and some of you don't sleep… Don't worry though grandma it awesome… I mean every child would dream that house" I said and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetie" she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"When we start school?" I asked curious.

"Next week honey so now you are free to enjoy your new home…our new home" she said smiling.

I walked into the play room and I saw the most hilarious image I could imagine. My dads with Jacob were playing video games with cars. My dad had named his car Vampire and Jacob his car Wolf. My entire family were around them yelling and clapping while Emmett and Jasper were the most supportive. Emmett was yelling at my dad and Jasper at Jacob.

"Hey sweetie" my grandpa turned serious suddenly and smile softly. He was always trying to be serious around me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked giggling.

"Your dad made a bet with Jacob that he can win" he said laughing.

I laughed too watching the men of my life to act like five years old boys.

"What bet?" I asked curious.

"If your wolf loses he will have to stay away from you for three days" my dad said laughing.

"And if your dad lose he will let me to sleep in your room" Jake said laughing too.

"Did any of you thought to ask me?" I said serious trying not to laugh.

Immediately, all turned to me curious except from uncle Jasper who felt my mood and knew that I was just kidding.

"What?" Jake asked.

"First of all daddy, win or not Jacob can always get into my room by his door without you even understand it and second Jacob if I want I can lock my door and close the windows so you will not be able to get in" I said serious.

"That's my girl" aunt Rosalie burst into laughter seeing dad's and Jacob's expressions.

"But Ness…" Jacob started.

"Well dad and Jake you should learn that I decide for my life not a bet…have fun, see who will win but the decision is mine" I said and left the room.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" my mother was next to me in a second worried but relaxed when I started to laugh hard.

"They…. They…believed…it…so…funny" I said through my laughter and soon enough my mother joined me and in five moments, me, mom, aunt Rosalie, aunt Alice and grandma we were all laughing hard.

"Hey girls I have an idea" aunt Alice said excited "of course if you agree to stay away from your men for three days so anyone from them will think that they can decide for us from a bet" she said giggling

"We are all ears" My mommy said.

The rest of the night we planned our simple plan that would drive all males crazy and all the females to laugh loud. Our revenge was ready!

_**I WAS THINKING AT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE A LEMMON BUT I WANT YOUR OPINION TOO…THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT.**_


	11. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**11. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE**_

We were sitting at my room all night with the rest of my family, well the girls only, discussing our plan and around ten o' clock in the morning our boys got into the room smiling after they have spend seven hours at the playing room trying to win a stupid bet.

"Who won?" I asked really curious.

"I did" Jacob answered proudly.

"Well Jacob I am afraid that you will have to sleep alone" I said giggling.

"And of course all of you boys… you will take a little lesson" aunt Rosalie said.

"That you can't decide for us from a silly bet" my mom continued

"Ok and what does this mean?" Emmett asked curious.

"That means that we" aunt Alice showed us all "decided to stay with Nessie and Esme for three days" she said grinning.

"Hey that's not fair we didn't do anything wrong" grandpa Carlisle complained

"Well if daddy won I am sure you would laugh too with Jake so we, your girls took that decision" Esme replied and we all giggled.

The rest of the day I could see my mother, my aunties ever my sweet grandmother to tease their husbands and I laughed with them seeing the crazy faces they were wearing all day….especially uncle Emmett. My uncle Jasper had to go to his room to avoid all the frustration they were feeling everyone.

"Hey stranger what are you thinking?"

Jacob was sitting all day at the couch speechless, thoughtful and it was like he was avoiding me and for a moment I was nervous that he was upset about our little teasing, but when he saw me he gave me the wider smile of all.

"Just things, you know" he said and pulled me to his hug.

"No, I don't. Tell me" I said and sat to his lap.

"Really Ness it's nothing I promise" he said and kissed my cheek.

"You will not share with your baby?" I said and kissed his neck deeply.

"Baby you really shouldn't do this" he said but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Why not, Jake?" I asked as I bite softly his earlobe

"What about your punishment?" he asked whispering

"We decided not to sleep at the same room for three days. Not all the rest like kissing, hugging teasing…" I said and kissed him deeply.

"Oh you like teasing?" he asked.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and I was lying on the couch and Jacob was next to me kissing me deeply and his hand was travelling to my body. He let my lips and whisper to my neck.

"Meet me at the cinema room"  
After ten minutes since Jacob's departure I got up and before I leave I saw my aunt Alice to wink and nod excited. Blushing I send her a kiss and went to find my Jake.

"You late" Jacob's voice was almost a whisper and suddenly I felt his hands at my neck pulling me to his face and he crushed his lips to mine.

His lips was hot, demanding and soon I had to break the kiss to breathe but Jacob didn't let me he just moved his lips to my neck. I knew that if we would do that a little more where we would be ended but it was the first time I didn't care. Actually I wanted this.

I wanted to be with him, I felt safe, beautiful, desirable. I liked the way his hands worked on my body, it felt natural, normal. I wanted his kisses I never wanted something so much and I loved the feeling I had right now.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply something that took him by surprise but he didn't stop. I was thinking that we were going to really do this but when I started to unbutton his shirt his hands grabbed my wrists again and he looked at me serious.

"No Nessie" he said simply.

"But I wanted" I said whispering  
"Not today" he said again

"Why not?" I demanded.  
"Baby, have a seat and we will talk ok?" he asked and I just nodded pouting.

He sat next to me and immediately his arms wrapped around me and I curled to his side. He stroked my cheek and looked straight into my eyes.

"Baby, you know that I love you right?" he asked.

"I know but apparently not in that way" I said hurt.

"You are so like your mother" he said laughing.

"Oh that's the problem right? You still love her, aren't you? Until her heart stop beating even after that, your words Jake" I said crying and got up to leave but he hold my hand and pulled me back to his hug.

"Don't be silly Ness. I love YOU and you have no idea how much I want this" he answered and stroked my tears away.

"Then why?" I asked again calmer.

"Because, firstly, we can't do this, in a house with eight, overprotective vampires and a cop grandpa who lives at the next door. He said made me giggle

"And…?" I asked

"And secondly, because that moment will be the most important in your life. I want to do this when we are absolutely sure and not because of a stupid bet. I want to go for a romantic dinner, a walk maybe and then this. Be patient my love" he said and kissed me.

I kissed him back but soon, too soon he pulled back and kissed my nose and both of my cheeks.

"You are too important; Renesmee and I will not destroy it." He said serious.

"Yeah, yeah, right" I said pouting.

"I love that face" he said and kissed my neck "But I love more your smile, so give me a really huge smile" he said but I didn't.

"For me? Your Jake?" he said again.

I smiled a little and then hugged him tightly placing little kisses from his neck to the spot behind his ear, to his collarbone and then again to his neck.

"Nessie that is really bad right now" he said whispering.

"Why?" I asked confused  
"Just don't do it" he said again and I could detect stress to his voice and suddenly I understood… I turned him on!  
I kissed the same places again but this time sucked and licked and I felt Jacob's arms to pull me closer.

"You will be the death of me." He said serious "why you don't choose a movie to watch?" he asked smiling.

"Sure I have the right movie in my mind" I said giggling.

"Really and what's it name?" he asked

"Nine and a half weeks" I answered laughing and he rolled his eyes.

_**I HOPE**__**TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS… **_


	12. JEALOUSY, DETENTION AND A FIRST FIGHT PA

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**12. JEALOUSY, DETENTION AND A FIRST FIGHT PARTY**_

My days free of school had passed soon, too soon and here we are Monday morning preparing for our big, family act. It was a perfect, cloudy day with spots of blue sky. My family should be careful but I would have that mysterious thing on my skin that-in my opinion- made me beautiful.

I wore a tight, leather black skirt and a beautiful, sleeveless blouse that the half was red and wrote FIRE and the other half was white and wrote ICE. It was my aunt's Alice present because she found it hilarious and as she had said this blouse will remind me where I truly belong.

Even though my clothes made my aunt Alice excited pointing that it was about time someone else to have the same taste at fashion as her, dad and Jacob went totally crazy and they insisted to go and change. Of course with a kiss to each of them everything changed. I gave a sweet kiss to daddy like I was still three years old-well I was for them- and a passionate kiss to Jacob that let him frozen.

We drove in different cars and of course I was with Jacob who was talking and made jokes all the time and looked at me smiling.

"You are really beautiful baby" he finally said when we parked at the parking lot.

"Thank you baby" I said smiling.

"They know that we are couple right? I mean the school" He asked.

"They know that we are not relating" I said softly.

He bent toward me and brushed his lips to mine holding my cheek to his hand and with the other hand stroked my neck. It was so soft that kiss, it was so amazing. In that kiss were the love, the need, the passion that we both felt for each other and I didn't want to ended.

"Hey guys let's go inside" my uncle Emmett quiet as ever knocked the window and we heard his booming laughing.

We all entered the building and like magnets we attracted every single person to look at us and they were grinning, especially the girls. I was so scared that I didn't notice that dad was growling lightly and he was holding mom next to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and as I looked around everyone were closer to us.

My first class was biology but I didn't care because I was in the same class with Jacob and Seth.

In the middle of the lesson as we were watching a movie I saw Jacob with a beautiful blonde woman. She was like every chief cheerleader, blonde, gorgeous, with big, blue eyes, perfect face and skin and slim body that every model would love to have.

They were talking, laughing and…whispering to each other? I was looking Jacob feeling mad, hurt and ready to kill someone but he didn't notice it until Seth caught my eyes and tug Jacob at his shoulder. Jacob turned at me and looked …surprised I guess.

At the end of the class without even waiting them, I got up mad and walked out of the room hearing Jacob calling my name but I ignored him completely. As I was walking I saw my mother that looked at me confused and soon I had eight people behind me trying to stop me.

Eventually Jacob grabbed my arm and spun me around but didn't let me go when I was fighting hard against him.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"Listen to me" he said serious.

"Leave me alone! Dad!" I said furious.

"Let me take care of this Edward" Jacob said.

He was so sure that he was going to persuade me that made me out of control and without even think of it I slapped him and then look at him. He just looked at me and didn't even flinch, or got mad he just stared and let my hand gently.

"Cullen! Black! Detention for a week now back to your break before I call your parents" the headmaster barked and we obeyed immediately.

"We need to talk" Jacob said whispering.

"I don't think so" I said again and went to my next class.

Jacob was trying to talk to me all day but I was avoiding him successfully. The problem was that our detention was in an empty classroom, all alone and Jacob was trying to convince me that I was wrong. However after a few minutes he changed his voice and he was approaching me smiling.

"You know, I really liked it when you show so…jealous" he said whispering to my ear.

"Leave me alone Jake" I said still mad.

"Don't say that you thought that I was interested to her….I have you and I don't need anyone else" he said and kissed my cheek softly. "She was nothing in front of you" he said again and kissed my neck.

"Jake!" I said and got up but he held me tight "you think that I saw you like this and then I will forget it because you are kissing me?" I asked mad.

"Actually yes" he smiled and kissed me deeply.

I tried really hard to fight him but he was holding my hands stacked to my body and his lips made mine to open so his tongue could enter my mouth and started his explore. Slowly he raised his hand and wrapped it around my waist holding me closer.

"Jake…" I said softer and shook my head.

"Nessie" he said and trapped my head to his hands and locked my eyes with his. "I love you; I was just trying to be polite. You know that I can't see any other woman. My heart belongs to you" he said whispering.

"I felt weak in there…I don't like to be weak" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If I knew it I would have stop it before it even get started" he said and wrapped both of his hands around my waist and fill my neck with small kisses.

"Sorry that I slapped you" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Don't apologize….to be honest I didn't even felt it" he said laughing.

I smiled and kissed him again this time softer and more sensual than any other time and his hands was searching my body.  
"I love you baby" he said and kissed my neck

"I love you too" I whispered and hold his head there.

For the rest of the detention we were clued together and we had the chance to make out, to talk, to tease each other until finally they let us leave and we walked back home hand in hand to face our smiling family that waited for us.

"Let's do a party" my aunt Alice recommended

"A party for what?" I asked confused

"It was your first fight as a couple." She said clapping.

We all laughed and we started preparation for our little party, because there aren't anyone who could go against Alice!

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**_


	13. AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS HE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL.**_

_**13. AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR**_

Everyone enjoyed the party… especially mu Aunt Alice and after we danced and laughed and ate –me, Jacob, Seth, Grandpa Charlie and Sue- we gathered around the cinema room but as the movie wasn't really my thing I took Jacob and we returned at the living room.

We sat at the couch and Jacob brought me closer and made me sit on his lap and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"I really liked to see you jealous" he said as he hid his face to my neck.

"Yeah but you didn't like it when I slummed you" I said. I was meant to make joke with this but as I felt his lips to my neck sucking me I moaned deeply.

"Baby keep it down they will hear us" he said laughing.

"You little teaser" I said giggling.

I liked to be with Jacob and he always found ways to be alone so he could kiss me deeply or he could suck my neck making me beg him to do more. As the days passed though I could see that he was more…open to that subject and I was just waited the right moment to get whatever I wanted.

However as we were… close Aunt Alice came into the room with her eyes unfocused and I knew that she had a vision.

"Aunt what's wrong? I asked immediately. What are you seeing?" I asked worried

"Renee decided to visit" she said softly

"What?" my mom asked surprised…"Why?" she asked worried.

We all were very worried and I was really nervous. Mom had decided to say to mom that she was ill in a hospital at Portuguese to keep her away from our family and the fact that her daughter was a vampire now AND she had a daughter that looked like her younger sister. So our problem was that first of all grandma Renee didn't know that I existed and second she didn't anything about vampires.

Dad wrapped his arms around mommy's waist and told her that if she wanted we could leave right now and she was really ready to accept the offer until I spoke.

"I want to meet Grandma Renee" I said serious still into Jacob's arm and everybody looked at us.

"Sweetie you know that we can't do that. Renee doesn't know about us" Aunt Rosalie said softly.

"Neither Grandpa Charlie did but he accepted us because he loves us. Escape the truth is a really easy and painless way but it wouldn't be better for you mom to have your mother again into your life? Think about this you will not tell lies to her and you will be happy" I said looking only at my mother.

"Renesmee is right; maybe we should stay and deal with it. We can't run always" Grandpa Carlisle spoke softly, calm and I saw that my dad was looking at me proudly.

"What about the rules… Charlie is already in danger if the Volturi discover that he knows the truth" my mother said almost whispering.

"Bells you are the most power clan and of course all the wolves are with you and you know it. They will have to kill us all to get to your mother" Jacob said.

"And we still look for an excuse to kick some Volturis ass" Uncle Emmett laughed loud.

"Ok we are staying and we will see how it will go" my mother decided.

"Everything is going to be ok" I promised and hugged her.

"I will go to let the wolves to know what is going to happen and I don't believe that Renee will accept the fact that the boy who flirted her daughter is now her granddaughter's boyfriend" he said quickly but I hale his hand.

"Please stay. She will accept us the way we are"

"Alice when did she arrive?" daddy asked.

"Tomorrow morning at eight o'clock" she said after her eyes focused again

For the first time that day I saw what Jake and mom meant that they were supposed to be just best friends. I was between Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and mom was between Jacob and dad. Dad was holding mommy's hand and she had her legs on his laps while Jacob had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning on him. For me that was the purest and the most wonderful feeling that a person could feel.

I went for sleep early that night wanting to have energy for the next morning and as soon as I was ready to fell asleep, Jacob came in and sat next to me.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked and stoked my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine…a little nervous but fine"

"Baby tonight I won't sleep here…I mean if you want me I could but I just…" I cut him off by kissing his lips.

"I know Jake, today your best friend need you" I said smiling.

"Are you sure it is ok by you" he asked and I nodded.

I fell asleep immediately and I had restless dreams about Renee's reaction but the bravest part of my mind was saying to me_**:**_

_**Silly Nessie you dealt with the Volturi**_

What if she doesn't like me?

_**You are a part of her everything will be fine**_

Yes everything will be fine… they had to be fine…for my mother's shake, for her peace of mind.

The next morning came too quickly but we didn't go at school we all were at our house, even Seth, grandpa and Sue and we waited nervous that for Renee to arrive. When she did we all tensed up and when the bell rung I felt my knees to shake but fortunately Jake was here.

"Mom!" my mother's voice was shaking and I could guess that her eyes were bothered by the contacts.

"Hey sweetie…you look…gorgeous" Renee had a voice of an excited child and when I saw her face she was…childlike.

"Hello everyone" she said and everyone waved back and then her eyes spotted me.

"Renee let me introduce you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" my mother said and took a big breathe "My daughter" she said quickly and Renee's face went from the confusion to horror as mom take off her contacts.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU WANT A COMPLETE STORY I FINISHED TODAY MY OTHER FANFICTION ISLE ESME'S CAMP…A STORY FOR BELLA AND EDWARD…THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND MY APOLOGIZE I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER.**_


	14. WE LIE FOR YOUR LIFE

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS HE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. AND THANK YOU **_panajoia _**FOR YOUR HELP I MEANT A HOSPITAL IN PORTUGAL**_

_**14. **__**WE LIE FOR YOUR LIFE  
**_

"Bella what the hell is going on? What do you mean your daughter, you can't have daughter at her age and what is wrong with your eyes?" Renee demanded flinching away from me trying to understand what happened.

"Mom calm down and we will explain everything…just please sit down…PLEAAASEEE" my mother looked Uncle Jasper pleading and immediately Renee was calmer and she finally sat down.

"I'm listening" she said simply and cast weird looks at me.

"As I told you Renesmee is my daughter. I know it's weird but let me start from the beginning" my mother said and took a big breath. "When I went to Forks I knew that Edward and his family were really weird and really beautiful. Their ice cold skin, they never eat or drink anything and remember that weekend we came to visit? He never came out to the sun… Mom I know this is weird for you and really really new but you have to listen to me carefully" mom looked at Renee and she nodded.

"When I discover the truth about Edward was really late mom I had already decided that I wanted Edward into my life. I saved him and he saved me. I am really happy with him and you should respect my decision… I belong here. Anyway, after our marriage I got pregnant, at our honeymoon. Renesmee grow really fast inside me and she was killing me but I managed to give birth to her and Edward saved me again. After her birth we had to fight to keep her safe from our enemies and now we are happy and safe" my mother ended and Renee looked confused.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Renee demanded.

"Can't you just accept, that I am fine and safe and happy? Dad accepted that please do the same and we can be a family again… we can see each other and you can have a chance to know better Renesmee" mommy pleaded.

"Bella honey I want the truth. Not glimpse of the truth, just the truth and I promise I will open minded… I promise, but I can't be in your life if you keep the lies sweetie, it was already really painful that you were healthy and fine and I heard it three years after. Please tell me what's going on"

My mom looked at everyone around the room and Grandpa Carlisle, as the formal leader of our clan nodded once and we all tensed up.

"Mom…. Edward and the entire family… are vampires" Bella said.

We expected screaming, horror, sadness or a headache at least but instead Renee threw her head back and burst into laughter.

"Good one Bells and tell me what Jacob is doing here?" she said "he is the meal"

It was that time that Jacob took the matters into his own hands and walk out to the yard telling to Renee to follow. He went in the middle of the yard and just like that he changed into wolf.

Renee looked horrified and- thank God Uncle Emmett where close to her-he got her before she hits her head when she fainted.

Renee opened her eyes slowly after two hours unconsciousness and looked horrified around at our faces… All this time we had made our decisions and that was to keep Renee close to us… no matter what.

"Bella I saw a horrible dream that you told me you were….vampire and then Jacob turned into a monster… like a giant wolf" she said holding her forehead and sitting up to the couch.

"Mom, how much did you hit your head?" mommy asked almost laughing "Don't tell me you read thrillers these days don't you? Sorry mom, but vampires don't exist" she said softly.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Well you fainted when I told you that Renesmee is my daughter but you didn't let me to explain. She is Edward's younger sister and we took her under of our protection" mom said.

"I thought your family was dead" Renee said to dad

"Yeah they are but we had never found Renesmee and after our honeymoon I went with Bella at Chicago and talking with the doctor that took care of my parents he asked about her and since then we started to look for her. For years she was with different families but that time she was at Chicago. So we founded and took her with us" daddy said and I almost believed his story.

"And what about Jacob? What is he doing here?" Renee asked again.

"It was love with the first sight Renee" he said wrapping his arms around me and maybe that was the only truth in the entire story.

"And what about you, Bella? Are you ok? And your eyes are…red?" she asked.  
"I am fine mom, I just had to change a little so I could be ok but I'm really fine" she insisted.

"Yeah am glad you are ok but your eyes and your skin or your voice" Renee said worried.

"These were changes that had to be done Renee. But don't worry, she is healthy again…" Grandpa Carlisle assured her.

"And she will remain that way?" Renee asked.

"No her eyes will be brown again soon but never the deep brown chocolate color they had been" Grandpa Carlisle said again

"But I can wear contacts" mom offered.

"No sweetie that's ok" Renee smiled and hugged mom.

"Now, Renee, why you don't go to get some rest? You will have the time to talk in the morning" Grandma Esme said with her sweet voice and Renee agreed immediately.

"You think she can handle it?" Grandpa Charlie spoke when Renee left the room thoughtful.

"I hope so dad… she will be safer that way...she had to believe all of this." my mom said and curled into his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok" Aunt Alice said smiling twirling around the room.

We all agreed and went to get some rest as well…I was up since eight o'clock and I needed some serious sleep. I headed to my room and Jacob followed and when I lie down he pulled me into his hug.

"Do you really believe that everything will be fine as Alice said?" he asked almost whispering.

"Hey Jake all these years with my family you haven't get it yet? Nobody bet against my Aunt Alice" I said giggling and with the sound of his softly laughs I felt asleep, feeling warm and safe.

_**I HOPE TO LIKE IT GUYS… I THOUGHT THAT RENEE SHOULD BE IN THEIR LIVES BUT AS BELLA WAS AFRAID SHE COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE VAMPIRE THING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WISH ANY LEMMON BETWEEN NESSIE AND JACOB AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT….YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY… LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	15. A DIFFERENT MOVIE NIGHT

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY…AND YES THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMMON BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I AM GOOD AT THIS SO SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE.**_

_**15. A DIFFERENT MOVIE NIGHT**_

"Ness for crying out loud it's just a movie" Jacob said and closed his eyes.

We were alone at home. Mom, Aunt Rosalie, Renee and Grandma Esme were forced by Alice to a trip at the mall at Seattle and they were going to spend their night there to a hotel. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, dad and Grandpa Carlisle were off for the weekend to go for hunting and they wouldn't be back tonight. Grandpa Charlie, Seth and Sue were visiting Leah at Forks. So that let me alone with Jacob and we had decided to see a movie.

"I think I found the right movie" I said smiling.

"Yeah, you told that six hours ago" he said laughing.

"You waited for me three years and you can't wait for a movie?" I said giggling. "Ok I have two movies in my mind. Titanic and The notebook which one?" I said.

"Let me guess the good perfect guy fell in love with a gorgeous girl and they ended up married or something?"

"Jake seriously those movies show the love and the passion, describe the perfect love…What movies are you watching as a teenager anyway?" I asked surprised he didn't know the movies.

"Just tell me with who you will compare me after" he said laughing.  
"It depends. At Titanic he saved her life and died for her but at The Notebook the story is about two grown ups people and the woman had forget everything about their life and her husband read their story again and again to remember him. Of course we can see Every time First time which talk about a guy that he meet a girl who after a terrible accident her memory had stuck in a specific day and she live the same day again and again and he try everyday to make her fell in love with. You choose" I said smiling.

"Well we can begin with Titanic I think" he said and I put on the movie.

I curled into his hug and for his greatest amusement when Kate Winslet(Rose) jumped from the boat and run to find Leonardo DiCaprio)Jack) because she didn't want to leave him alone and she was willing to die. And of course I cried, when he died for her at the end of the movie.

"I would do the same for you, baby" Jacob whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

It wasn't the movie or what he had said but it was the fact that he indeed had fought for me -and not with a crazy ex fiancé or an ice cold sea but with vampires- that made me smile softly and kissed him deeply forgetting everything. I felt the need to show him how much I cared about him, how much I loved him.

He trapped my chin between his fingers and kissed me back deeply and when I turned to face him he wrapped his other arm wrapped around me and my hands went through his hair. His tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance that I gladly allowed with a soft moan.

Jacob, still kissing me made me lay at the pillows on the floor and hovered on top of me kissing me deeply and his hand let my chin and rested on my lower back pulling me closer to his body.

"Nessie we went too far" he said and closed his eyes

"Please Jake" I begged though I knew that I couldn't change his mind.

I was both surprised and pleased when his hands explored my body and he started unbutton my shirt but I stayed still not wanting to pressure him for anything. He moved his lips at my neck and opened my shirt admiring my body and embarrassed I hide my breast.

"Nessie, you are beautiful" he said and took off my bra.

His eyes never felt mine as he bend his head and kissed the top of my right boob made me close my eyes and moan deeply. His lips were making miracles to my body and his hands started to unzip my pants until I was just with my panties on and he was all over me.

I stroked his cheek and then I pulled off his blouse as he took off his pants and kissed my neck again running his hand up and down to my sides and his hot breathe on my skin felt amazing.

"Are you absolutely sure Nessie? We can't take it back" he said worried.

"I love…I want this…please" I said and kissed him deeply.

I didn't really understood when we were both naked but as Jake slid into me I felt a sharp pain at the beginning and when I got used to it a great pleasure. His lips were everywhere, my neck, my breasts, my lips and his moves was gently full of passion something that made me feel amazing.

I felt something to built in my stomach after each thrust and I found myself to scream his name again and again until I was done and after few thrust we both panting and tried to catch our breathes. All this time while I tried to calm down Jacob were kissing me and stroking my body.

"I love you" he said and pulled me to his hug.

"I love you too baby" I said and kissed his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Jacob can you stop worrying? I am fine and feel complete" I said and kissed him.

"Yeah, but…'' he started but I cut him off

"Don't ruin it" I begged.

"Nessie can you let me talk please" he said laughing.

"Sorry" I said and waited for him to start talk again.

"Of course I saw that you liked it" he said kissing my neck "I was just asking you because I had something in my mind.

"Like what baby?" I asked confused.

"Maybe we should see a "movie" more often" he said smirking "Like every two hours" he said and his hands started their travel at my body again.

I was about to ask a question but as his body worked on me I didn't have the chance and soon I forgot everything again. But I knew for sure that 1) I would definitely would find a way to make everyone leave the house again 2) As I felt Jacob's magic I liked even more his idea and 3) It would be extremely difficult to keep my hands away from him from now on. Another thing I was sure about was that I would need my mom's shield from now on.

That was the best movie night out definitely

_**PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN I KNOW I SUCKED AT THIS BUT I DID MY BEST… THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIES AND FOR YOUR ADDING MY STORRY TO YOUR FAVORITES YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY.**_


	16. PLAYING GAMES

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY…**_

_**16. PLAYING GAMES **_

As I was sleeping I felt something hot on my neck and on my body and I immediately knew that he was here….with me. I tried to bring back memories from last night but I couldn't remember nothing more than the great pleasure I felt and Jacob's sweet words in my ear telling me how much he loved me. I frowned and Jacob's warmth was gone.

"Jake?" I asked wanted it that feeling again.

"Hey baby" He said and returned back to me "I saw you frown and thought that I woke you up…Why did you frown" he asked and stroked my hair.

"It was about last night" I said quickly and I regretted it when I saw his face full of pain and he looked down.

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"Baby I meant that…I don't remember anything from last night and that was something I NEEDED to remember" I said frowning again.

"My Nessie. You will have this feeling again and again" he said and kissed my neck "but now your Aunt Alice send me to woke you up and to make sure that you will go downstairs" he said stroking my cheek.

"W-why?" I said whispering feeling his hot breathe on my neck and my hand move on his own accord and kept his head there.

"Game" I heard him mumble before he started to suck my neck deeply earning a moan from me I surrendered under his touch.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come on get up" he growled "Let's go downstairs before we get distracted and they will explain everything." He said and helped me up.

I got dressed quickly wearing one of Jacob's t-shirt that was like a mini dress for me and a pair of shorts and we walked downstairs holding hands. At the beginning everything seemed normal until I saw mom, dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett in the middle of the living room sitting in circle and my grandparents weren't anywhere.

"Renesmee!" mu Aunt clapped excited and came next to me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curious.

"Well we have something like tradition in the family Ness. At the weekends Esme and Carlisle leave us alone and we are playing different games… We have three games that are of course changed appropriate for the Cullens." She explained.

"Every weekend? And what about me? Why I don't know about that?" I demanded

"First of all because you were sleeping" my dad answered.

"And because you weren't on age and you didn't have a boyfriend" Uncle Emmett said laughing.

"Ok what games?" I asked again.

"Well truth or dare of course. You know the basic rules but if you refuse to answer a question or do your dare the punishment will be decided by the others" Aunt Alice explained. "After that we will play another good… really good game that called by me the confession where all of us will have to confess something we did and the last but not least… The servant where boys and girls have a water war and the winner take the other team for their servant" Aunt Alice said smiling.

"Maybe I will just watch because no offence people… I prefer to keep my secrets" I said awkwardly.

"Come on Ness, pretty please" Aunt Alice said.

"Nope, no thank you"

"Ok how about that… you will play and you will not have to go shopping with Alice for a year" Aunt Rosalie suggested.

"Jake?' I asked nervous.

"Why not? I can heal myself after all" he said laughing sitting far away from dad and mom.

"Something tells me that I am not going to like it at all!" dad said looking between me and Jake but Aunt Alice was there to calm him.

"Oh come on Edward we don't have secrets in this family"

I sat next to Jake and he wrapped his arms around me whispering in my ear that we still can escape if I was too nervous but I just shook my head. I was seventeen after all and I have every right to live my life and be proud of the way I was living it.

Aunt Alice lighted candles, turn off the lights and put on relaxing music low enough just to the background. Aunt Rose brought wine, glasses and orange juice for me and mom brought some food for me and Jacob.

"Can we start?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"No today we have two more guests… Seth and his imprint" dad answered.

"Seth imprinted? On who?" I asked looking at Jake.

"Well when they went to visit Leah, he saw a girl around and that was it… She and her parents live here at Seattle and he invited her over" Jacob explained and I smiled wide.

Seth's imprint, Alison was a sweet girl around my age, with heavy, curled, dark hair that reached her waist and a pair of big blue eyes that made her even more beautiful. She was taken a little aback when we told her what we were but she got it over easily and shared smiles to all of us. From the first moment we talked we liked each other and as we were talking we became great friends.

"Ok Vampires, Human, Wolves are you ready?" Aunt Alice asked smiling.

"Let's the fun begin!" mom said giggling.

"Ok first game …truth or dare and Nessie sweetie you go first" Uncle Jasper encouraged me making me feel more confident and immediately my head snapped to daddy.

"Dad" I said smirking "Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" dad said.

Uncles Emmet's evil smile mirrored mine and I clapped excited.

"Well dad, I dare you to…."

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND MY APOLOGISES FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER BUT YOU KNOW MY EXAMS KEEP ME BUSY… THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS…REVIEWS ARE LOVE… LOVE YOU ALL**_


	17. TRUTH OR DARE

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY…**_

_**17. TRUTH OR DARE**_

"What?" both mom and dad asked stunned that their little girl was made them to do this.

"Well you wanted Jacob away from me and get this as I payback….Dad I dare you to stay away from mom for a week…The only allowable things are kissing and hugging, nothing more and Uncle Emmett will watch over you" I said smirking "Of course it's daddy's dare so mom you can do whatever you want" I said quickly.

"That's my girl" Uncle Emmett bellowed and laughed hard.

"Edward your turn" Aunt Rosalie said trying not to laugh at daddy's expression.

"Jacob truth or dare?" he asked furious.

"Truth… I am not going to say dare to you Eddie boy" Jacob said.

"Tell me Jacob it's truth that because Nessie asked you when she was two years old that you got dressed as Princess Sissy?" dad asked.

We all looked at Jacob who he blushed furiously and bit his bottom lip embarrassed and then he finally nodded giving me a look that was hiding something.

Everyone burst into laughter but I got up and sit to his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His response was immediate and his hands were burning my skin and that has nothing to do with the wolf's natural warmth. His tongue brushed against my lower lip but soon my father cleared his that and we immediately stop… for now.

"Jake, your turn" my mom said giggling and they way she was looking at us were showing that she had put us under her shield.

"Hey Blondie truth or dare?" he asked my Aunt Rosalie smirking.

"Dare" she said immediately.

"Are you sure Blondie?"

"Spit it out dog" she answered serious.

"Great go out of the house and you will shout loud: The pack from La Push is the best in the world" he said smirking.

"No way she replied but then snarled furiously and she went outside yelling: **The pack from La Push is the best in the world" he said smirking. **Three times and when she returned back she sat down silently and she was casting glares towards Jacob.

They all took their turns until we were all had a dare or had tell truths. Mom was made by Aunt Alice to join her in three shopping trips whenever Aunt Alice wanted, Seth was made to sit really still while Alison made some "miracles" on him. Uncle Jasper was forcing by Uncle Emmett to tell us the first time he made love with Aunt Alice and where and Jasper dared Uncle Emmett to see the most romantic, girlie movies that ever existed.

Aunt's Alice punishment was the dare from mom to not go for shopping, or bother us about fashion for an entire week and Aunt Alice after pouting and hiding for half an hour into her room finally accepted.

We spent hours teasing each other, making each other to reveal secrets or deal with fears and except the fact that Uncle Emmett made me to promise that I will not kiss Jake for 24 hours I had the time of my life.

I always knew that MY family was closer than any other family on this planet but as I was looking around I felt happy and complete. We weren't close only when we were in danger… we WERE family. And as dad had once told me it doesn't matter if those people you grow up with isn't relatives by blood all it matters is the love you received, the feeling of safety that overwhelm someone when he is with the persons je consider family.

"Baby are you ok?" Jacob asked massaging my shoulders and I just nodded.

"We are family" I said smiling.

"Of course sweetie… why are you telling this?" he asked.

"We are different from the others but all together we are family" I said smiling.

"There's nothing bad of being different Ness… If we looked exactly like the others our lives would be boring."

"The books describes us as monsters" I whispered

"Yes and also the books write that vampires burn at the sight of dun! Sweetie we are talented and it's not our fault" he said kissing my head

"Ok guys no more free time our second game begin!" mom said smiling and we all turned to look at her. "Emmett your turn" Mom said smiling.

Uncle Emmett turned to me with and evil smirk on his face and I got really scared of what this crazy vampire would make do.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" he smirked and I froze in terror.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND SEE YOUR COMMENTS**. **I KNOW ITS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER...GOODNIGHT**


	18. Confessions

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY… INTHIS CHAPTER MAYBE WILL BE BAD Language. **_

_**18. Confessions**_

I was blushed, my hot, red face was hiding against Jacob's chest and I had put my hand against my ear hoping that Uncle Emmett will not repeat his question but unfortunately he did.

"You had sex with Jacob, when and where?" he asked making my dad growl.

"Emmett she is MY daughter and I don't want to hear that" My dad said irritated

"Come on Nessie do you prefer to decide for your punishment?" he asked smiling evil.

"At the cinema room last night" I mumbled quickly curling at Jacob.

"What did you said?" he asked again

"Hey Emmett, she already answered leave her alone" Jacob said when I started to shake.

"It's just a game" Uncle Emmett said.

"That make her feel uncomfortable" Dad for the first time was next to Jacob.

"Come on guys I want to hear it out loud" Uncle Emmett said again.

None of them had realized that I was crying since I had my face into Jacob's chest but there was one person who did. My Uncle Jasper that whispered something into Uncle's Emmett ear and in a blur I was into his strong arms and out of the living room.

"Uncle Emmett what are we doing here?" I asked still sobbing.

"Nessie" he said stroking my hair "Don't cry sweetie you have to learn that we tease each other I don't want you sad for a game ok?" He said serious.

"Wow first time you to talk like that" I said giggling.

"You are important to me baby… I will never push you that way again" he said and he hugged me tight.

"I love you Uncle and I overreacted I really loved you" I said curling into his arms.  
"You should be proud for things you do in your life and since you love Jacob why you are embarrassed for something like that?" He asked walking holding my hand inside the house.

"Because I don't want dad…" but he cut me off

"Your dad has to accept that you have your own life…." He said serious.

As we walked in my eyes locked with Jake and I understood that Uncle Emmett was right. Me and Jake were meant to be together and I was really happy. I didn't regret what we have done and I wanted to show it to him.

"Are you ready to continue?" Mom asked.

"At the cinema room last night" I answered Uncle's Emmett question loudly and proud.

My dad's head snapped to me and then to Jacob but my mom was holding him back to his place and I curled against Jacob's chest.

"I love my Jake and please dad, don't hurt me by not accepting him for me" I begged knowing that he wanted me happy and his face slowly relaxed.

"That was easy" Jake commented whispering in my ear and I giggled.

"Nessie, sweetie your turn" Uncle Jasper said.

I looked at my parents who nodded, Aunt Rose grin widely, Uncle Jasper was laughing and Aunt Alice clapped excited before I turned my attention to Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett… Which movie makes you cry and when it was the last time you saw it?" I asked giggling.

Uncle Emmett looked around for a while before he turned his eyes on me and he was biting his lower lip almost pouting. I was ready to take it back but the look on his face make me curious too. At last my curiosity took over me and I just stared at him waiting for his answer.

"Titanic, I saw it last week" He confessed eventually made us all to laugh.

"Eddie boy, when was the last time you had an erection for Bella?" he asked quickly

"Five minutes ago" dad asked without hesitation grinning "Bella when you thought to kill Jacob?" he asked quickly

"Ten minutes ago" mom answered and then turned to Seth "Who, do you prefer for Alpha Jacob or Sam?"

"Sam is cool but Jacob is the rightful one" Seth turned to Alison "What did you thought when I changed in front of you?"

"Fucking awesome" Alison said giggling and turned to Aunt Alice. "What can keep you away from shopping?" she asked.

"Jasper" Aunt Alice said giggling and turned to Uncle Jasper "Baby, how do you feel when I go with you for shopping?" she asked

"That God must hate me" he said and wrapped his arms around her as an apology. "Rose, who can piss you more…Bella or Jacob?" he asked.

"The dog definitely" she answered smiling and turned to Jacob after she winked at me" What do you love on Nessie?" she asked.

Even though it was her question, Jacob turned his full attention to me and stroked my cheek before he speaks. His voice was almost a whisper.

"I love to see her to wake up in the morning and the first thing she did is to look for me, I love the way my name plays at her full lips, I love her wonderful smell. I love it when she pouts like a little kid and the way she moves around me when she wants something. I love the smile she has on her face different for every feeling. You knew that she had a different smile for her parents, a different for me, a different for her friends and a different for the rest of the family. She half smile when she meet someone who don't like, she smile widely when she sees a little kid with his parents or a couple in love…and a different smile when she is surprised" he stopped to kiss my lips softly. "I love the way her lips feel on mine, I love the feeling of her arms around me, I love it when she claims me as hers. " He said and strokes my cheek and I immediately blushed. "I love her blushing, I love her eyes but on top of everything I love her voice and her heartbeat that they are the most amazing music for me" he finished and looked only at me.

I looked back at him and I pulled him forward to kiss him deeply and lovingly touched and I was smiling wide. I didn't know that he knew me so well but it was an amazing feeling to hear these words from him.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips

"I love you too my baby".

"Ok guys and now our last game…water war…." Aunt Alice said clapping and after a quick kiss with Jake I took off after the girls. The war had just begun.

_**LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION AND WHO MUST WIN…THANK YOU ALL LOVE YA**_


	19. DANCE THROUGH THE RAIN

_**I KEEP FORGETING IT BUT SERIOUSLY LETS FACE IT IF I OWENED TWILIGHT I WOULD BE PROBABLY OUT THERE TO CELEBRATE…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY… THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMMON.**_

_**19. DANCE THROUGH THE RAIN**_

The boys won but thanks to our charms we didn't become their slaves… our punishment was to spent each couple a little alone time and that was fine by me. I mean I would be crazy if I didn't want his arms around me or his lips against my skin or his hands running at my body or…  
"Baby, are you ok?" his voice brought me back to the reality and I snuggled more into his hands.

"Yeah I was thinking of something" I said blushing.

"Ness, do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked hesitant.

"The prom is off" I informed him "Due to the bad weather. Our history teacher announced it at the class" I said giggling and then look into his eyes "But that day you were busy teasing me" I giggled again.

"Yes but you would want to go with me if it was up?" he asked hesitant again.

"Of course my baby you are my boyfriend I would go everywhere with you" I said confused "you doubt that?"

"No but always will be your choose babe" he said smiling.

"Unfortunately, we can't go. I mean why should I lose the prom? Every girl is excited about this and suddenly… no prom" I said frowning.

"Baby I am sure we can still hope that whatever the problem is with that will be solved" he said and kissed my lips.

I didn't need anything else, Jacob's lips on mine always made me to forget everything. He cupped my face and deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into my mouth and I happily welcome it by biting softly.

Since that day at the cinema room every time we were kissing our bodies were acting like they were thirsting about each other and to be honest I couldn't forget it. Jacob's sweaty body, his sweet words in my ear and his gentle thrusts were something that I wanted to see it again.

"Nessie!" Jacob growled

"What baby?" I asked confused

"Stop doing this!" He said almost moaning.

"Stop what?" I was really confused the only thing I was thinking about the amazing night where I felt him inside me giving me the greatest pleasure of all and…

I didn't have the time to think anything else because suddenly his lips were on mine kissing me forcefully and in passion while his hands ripped off my t-shirt and threw away the pieces.

Hi tongue slid into my mouth as his hands continued to run to my body destroying my little black panties leaving me totally exposed to Jake. He looked at me, his eyes dark full of lust.

"Jake?" I asked still confused.

"You have no idea what your little talent does to me" he said and I finally understood what had happened. Jake had seen my thoughts.

"I want you baby" he hovered above me and his lips found the space between my boobs and start sucking it.

Jacob's clothes were at the room's corner in a second and he kissed my lips as he entered me. His thrust were torturing and Jacob was moving slowly filled my neck and my body with kisses but soon he started to pick up his pace causing my moans to get louder and louder.

His teeth found my nipple and he bit it wildly causing me to scream his name and to scratch his back.

"Oh baby" I moaned as he found my sweet spot and he kept moving harder and harder.

"Jake,Jake, JAKE" I screamed as I felt my orgasm to take over me sending me to heaven and back to earth again and after a few thrusts Jacob came into me.

I was panting and smiled like an idiot but Jacob suddenly got up, got dressed and smiled wide.

"Where are you going Mr.?" I asked confused.

"We will go to the prom my princess" he said smiling.

"Jacob what's going on? The prom is off, remember?" I asked again.

"Just trust me babe…get dressed" he ordered.

Sighing I put on a black, mini dress and high heels, let my hair to fell in waves at my back and took his hand.

We walked outside of the house, into the garden where Jake cut a rose and offered it to me. It was a little cold out here and it was raining. The water was hitting my skin and ruining my dress but I didn't care, Jacob's look had caught my eye and I was staring back adoringly.

"Baby….what we are doing here?" I asked half smiling.

"What else I am taking you to the prom" he said smiling. May I have this dance my beautiful lady" he asked.

"Jake…" I was about to argue but then I saw his eyes and his almost pout. I took a big breath "It would be my pleasure my prince.

He took my hand and we started to dance into the rain that now it was heavy but I didn't care anymore. I was all wet by Jacob's arms were wrapped around me keeping me warm and I rested my head to his shoulder feeling happier than never.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"What is it sweetie" he answered whispering too

"Thanks for taking me to the prom" I said giggling.

We were dancing slowly without music just our heartbeats to lead us in the most amazing dance. Our lips met every five minutes and both of our faces were full of the love, the lust, the passion. Everything we felt for each other and everything we were asking from our lives.

He bent down to kiss me one more time and then let me moving his face just inches from mine.

"Happy anniversary baby… we are three months together" he informed me "ready for your gift?" he asked smiling and I just nodded.

Holding my hand he led me a little further into the garden.

I looked in sock and I was too amazed to talk. I couldn't find something to tell until I finally I burst into laughter. That was the best present ever.

At the corner of the garden there was a small dog house that inside had the most amazing, cutest little puppy of the existence. The cup that was his food in had his name… Someone had named the puppy… his name was Jacob….

_**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS AWFUL BUT I AM EXHAUSTED….DON'T HATE ME**_


	20. An apology from the author!

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day! I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAD EXAMS AND I HAD TO CONCENTRATE ON THEM.I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD TOMORROW… SORRY AGAIN. DON'T HATE YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING ME AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT...  
**_


	21. GRADUATION AND PROBLEMS

_**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO YES I AM HERE AGAIN AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE SUMMER… UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT BE HERE FOR TWO MONTHS BUT DON'T, WORRY THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED AFTER SUMMER… I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**_

**21. GRADUATION AND PROBLEMS**

You know there is a rumor, that when a person is happy his face is brighter than the others. Well that was me. I had the perfect family and everyone around me was happy.

Mom and dad even though they had passed so many through their relationship and their weird-at the beginning- bond they had they were still in love and crazy for each other…something that it was obvious and sometimes they were like they were alone in the world.

My Aunts and Uncles exactly like my parents. Crazy in love, crazy about everything made my life happier and brighter and of course my Jake… My Jacob was always there always with me…

As I was seeing the people in my life yes I was happy. I was happy because I had the best relationship with my grandparents than any other child could have because my grandparents were stuck at their early thirties and since they were vampires for centuries they could understand me.

Of course there was one more person that completed my life, my best girlfriend who was someone I could trust anyone. She was just a human so I could escape from all this supernatural thing when it was too much for me and she was knew everything about me so I didn't have to lie to her. I am talking about Alison of course, Seth's imprint.

She was the person I trusted to tell everything about my life and the sexual life with Jacob….things that I couldn't share with my family. With her it wasn't awkward at all. Except from that she was the only one who could really understand my «pain» when Jacob was at La Push for his pack.

As the days were passing the end of the school was close and we had to see Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie to graduate for the millionth time and the funniest thing was that Uncle Emmett was chosen to make the speech.

Dad, Jake and Uncle Jasper were trying to sneak into his room to find out what he was going to say but he always locked the door, always was thinking something else in front of dad and he was going hunting a lot. The most surprising was that not even Aunt Rose knew what he was going to say.

Today we were all dressed up and we were ready to go at the graduation and then we would come back to the house for a party. My crazy Aunt Alice said that since we were new to the city we should act like every other teenager.

I was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and one of Jacob's black t-shirt that I had tied so my belly button was exposed and that was something that dad and Jake disapproved but I ignored them.

The headmaster handed the last diploma and immediately Uncle Emmett was on the stage in from of everyone and he was grinning widely. The blood red robe he wore made him taller and in a way more gorgeous.

"Your attention, please" he said smiling and we all paid attention. "Well I still remember the day I set my foot at the primary school and to be honest I was terrified. As the years passed, everyone started to ask questions about my dreams when I would be older. My dream as a kid was to be old and now I am old I want to be a kid" he said laughing and we all did. "I thought that being outside of school would be easy, without to have to study but I was wrong. This is my time to be a kid again, to make stupid things, to follow my heart, to make mistakes and to learn from them, to be with the person I love and to try different kind of jobs. I don't want to be at the university at least not yet… I want to be a kid again. Senior Class of Seattle High School congratulation… We made it" he finally said.

We all clapped and I was proud for my Uncle because instead of saying something funny-as we all excepted to do- he just go out there and gave hopes and dreams and a great speech that gave many things to everyone.

"Oh and a message from my crazy sister…Party everyone at my house" he said grinning.

I was laughing hard and waited for him but suddenly Jacob was next to me hugging me. It wasn't a cute, romantic hug he was scared. He was very close and looked around scanning the room and I knew that something was wrong. I met daddy's eyes and he was facing me and mommy was concentrated on me…she had me under her shield.

"Jacob what happened?" I asked in panic but he didn't answer.

I saw daddy to talk with Uncle Emmett and in a second they were all in place. In every human's eyes we were just separated but not for me. Seth was next to Alison and he was hugging her the same way Jacob was hugging me. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were next to Sue and Grandpa Charlie.

Uncle Jasper, dad, mom and Aunt Alice were discussing something, their faces serious and worried at the same time and Jacob, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were next to me looking around. I was confused and scared and I couldn't understand anything until I heard Jacob.

He was talking to his mobile phone and I couldn't understand what exactly he was saying but five words make my blood to freeze, my legs to shake and my heartbeating to rise from fear.

"Sam, they are coming again"

I looked in panic and met my mother's gaze one more time and my fears were mirrored in her eyes and then I looked at Jacob.

"The Volturi?" I asked and he nodded "Why?" I asked again.

"For you" he said truthfully and that was the last thing I heard. My eyes closed and the darkness took over me.

_**I KNOW I KNOW YOU HATE ME THAT I WILL LEAVE YOU FOR TWO MONTHS IN THAT CHAPTER BUT AS SOON AS I RETURN I WILL CONTINUED…YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY…LOVE YOU ALL HAVE FUN IN YOUR VACATIONS.**_


	22. 22 FRIENDS

_**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO YES I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE MY STORY AGAIN… I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND OF COURSE YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ALL THIS TIME.**_

_**22. FRIENDS**_

I remember voices… many voices filled with worry about me and every time I was trying to see around me the only thing I was seeing was my grandfather's face and his cold hand was lying at my forehead.

Jacob, mom and dad were always next to him holding my arm but I couldn't find the power to get up and to deal with my fate. The Volturi.

Volturi were coming again for me and I couldn't find the reason. I was no danger and all these years I never touched any human being. I was always careful around Grandpa Charlie and Sue and I had never told anything to anybody to expose my kind. So if we hadn't break any rule why they were coming?

Of course the time I was unconscious my family had organized already a plan! This time Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would stay with us and this time we would ask from our friends not to witness but to fight with us.

Of course the first that arrived was the two creepy Romanians guys that said again they would be happy to help us to fight with the Volturi, so they could enjoy the loss of their enemies. After them our extended family- as they used to call themselves- arrived –with Garrett of course that was with Kate now.

We didn't have to explain anything they were already ready to fight. After them my favorite person in the world, Zafrina arrived with her coven-Kachiri and Senna- and they said that they were never afraid of the Volturi and if they had to die for me they would.

After them Benjamin arrived by himself and Maria, Uncle's Jasper creator. We weren't many but we were enough and talented.

Our house were full of sixteen-more or less-vampires, twelve werewolves and two human because Charlie and Sue didn't want to leave us behind, the same happened with Alison too.

We were nervous and serious but after I saw the love and the support I forgot my fear for what was coming and Jacob made it easier to be happy and relaxed.

All day I was watching my family to train for the upcoming fight and the nights I was hiding into Jacob's soft hug and I was feeling safe and loved.

"What will happen if we can't defend ourselves?" I asked once as Jacob's strong arms were around me and I looked everyone around me.

"We will win" Zafrina told me immediately and smiled to me.

"How are you so sure? The last time they were here someone died. I don't want to lose someone because Aro is so obsessive"

"Honey, we will fight until the end. Aro wants to make to join his coven. He always wanted this and he will always want it but we are strong and we will fight" daddy said softly.

"I don't like the idea to fight them. It's insane. They are really strong and they have benefits."

"They were afraid of your mothers shield. She can stop Alec and Jane just relax. It is a piece of cake" Garrett said.

"But…" I started  
"Baby come on don't be nervous" Jacob said and hugged me tighter.

"Do you promise that you will survive?" I asked them all and they all nodded.

"You know I think that we need that party after all. I mean you Nessie graduated for your first time we have to celebrated!" Aunt Alice said excited

"A party? I don't think so" I said hesitant

"Whatever, we will have a party you want it or not" she said indifferent

"Dad!" I said desperate

"Sorry baby. I can fight with the Volturi, I can fight everyone but I am helpless with your Aunt" he said laughing

Nervous, sad and anxious about the upcoming fight we all got up to organize a party. It wouldn't be so bad… I think.

I KNOW I KNOW IT'S A HORRIBLE CHAPTER BUT I WAS UP ALL AND I PROMISE A BIGGER CHAPTER AND MORE SURPRISES…. ACTUALLY I WAS THINKING TO PUT IN THE STORY SOME NEW CHARACTERS WITH SUPERPOWERS WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	23. FAMILY REUNITED

_**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO YES I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE MY STORY AGAIN… I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND OF COURSE YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ALL THIS TIME.I WANT, HOWEVER TO TELL YOU SOMETHINGS…I SAW SOME REVIEWS AND I WANT TO ANSWER THAT YES RENESMEE FAINTED WHEN SHE HEARD ABOUT VOLTURI .**_

_**23. FAMILY REUNITED**_

I was at my room with my Jacob while mom, dad and the rest of our family were outside training for the big and upcoming battle. According to daddy we were outnumbered but our powers were stronger and that was a good thing. Also our guests were really helpful about everything and even the Romanians showed friendly.

Of course everyone had a different opinion about our situation! Mom was worried as every time someone was in danger, dad was worried but he never showed that in front of me and mommy but we both knew it anyway. Grandpa Carlisle didn't want to fight but he didn't have a choice at all so he accepted it while Grandma Esme worried or not-I really couldn't understand-she was trying to make everyone happy. Uncle Emmett was always so happy and his booming laughter filled the room and when we asked him he said that it was so quiet around lately. Uncle Jasper was always locked in his room because all this feelings were causing him a great headache.

Aunt Rosalie and Alice were disappointed because the graduation party that they were planning was off because there were so many vampires around.

"We are going to be fine baby" Jacob stroked my hair and made me smile.

"I know… I mean I'm vampire's daughter and werewolf's girlfriend" I joked.

"Ness, how it is to have a werewolf as a boyfriend?" he asked almost whispering

"The best thing ever" I said smiling and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kiss my neck deeply but before he could move further because we heard screaming and voices and we run outside.

Once we got out we saw mom in a girl's hug and they both were laughing and talking to each other and Grandma was hugging a tall and handsome man.

The girl was around 16 years old and she had long curly black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were deep blue and she smiled wide at my mother. Around her were all the time four more persons two boys and two girls that seemed as beautiful as she was.

"Oh Nessie, Jacob come here…I want to meet a very good friend… This is Georgia, Georgia Rind. Georgia and I used to play a lot as kids and she was the first person that got so close to me from the first time" my mother said.

"Nice to meet you" I told her and smiled

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling.

"Bella do you think that it's time for visitors?" Jacob asked

"Don't worry Jacob she is here to help" mom said smiling.

"Well the news that the supernatural world has a crisis again reached me, well us. We have been watching the Volturi for a long time and we saw an unusual move and we decided to check it so here we are to help." Georgia explained

"And when that happened years ago where were you?" Jacob asked.

"In a battle and I couldn't come" she said softly "Well let me introduce you my friends… this is James, Jenny, Kail, Alex and Lucy we are all here to help and fight if we have to" she continued.

"We are thankful of your help and you are very welcomed to our home" dad said politely.

"Who is he?" mom asked and pointed at the man who was chatting with Grandma Esme and had one arm wrapped around Alice.

"Ohhh another member of our family…He is Jack not exactly family but a very good friend" daddy said smiling.

Jack was tall, I mean really tall and had dark, short hair and beautiful black eyes that were full of love and understanding.

They all were unbearable beautiful and really talented as they told us and we became more optimistic about this "meeting" with the Volturi because now we were truly prepared about this.

At our little company I couldn't find the reason of why we couldn't be happy. I had my family, my lovely boyfriend and my great friends that filled my life and made happy every single second. I was happy and I was going to fight for that…I was going to fight for everyone….For my family….for my life.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER GUYS AND IF YOU DON'T I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY BUT I AM STUDYING ABOUT MY EXAMS AND I AM A LITTLE STRESSED…THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS.**


	24. VIRGOLANDS

_**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO YES I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE MY STORY AGAIN… I AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I HAVE EXAMS SO YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND OF COURSE YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ALL THIS TIME.**_

_**24. VIRGOLANDS**_

"And are you sure you can defeat them? They are powerful vampires with lot of guards and of course let's don't forget…" my mom was so worried about her best friend that was talking about this again and again.

"Jane and Alec yeah yeah I know. Bella trust me we can fight them…after all we are not alone…We have our powers and as far as I know Virgolands are powerful" Georgia said smiling.

"Virgolands?"Jake and I asked together.

"Virgolands are a very ancient tribe that lived for years in a secret place. They were really close to each other and they were working together to keep their tribe and each of their families safe. Of course that wasn't hard because they had powers. Our enemies are mostly vampires but I really can't fight against my best friend. That was the reason I was away from Bella and the rest of the family but right now I don't care what my tribe will say…you need my help so I am here" Georgia explained.

"How do you know the Volturi?" dad asked.

"Let's say that we had the chance to prove how powerful we are" Kail said grinning.

"Weird… I can't read your minds" dad said intrigued

"Well Lucy over here has that power of protecting us. She is something like our shield and I mean she can shield us from everything" Jenny said grinning.

"What are your powers anyway?" Seth-who was now living with us-asked curious.

"I can heal wounds. I am still weak in that but I am quite helpful in battles. I can «transfer myself where I please»." He said proud and smiling. I had a feeling that he was going to be uncle's Emmett favorite.

"I and Jenny are something like fighters… Like Demetri is from the Volturi. In battles we are useful except of course if someone like Jane and Alec aren't there."Alex said smirking.

"You already know that I am a kind of a shield but also I have the power to make you see your worst fear in front of your eyes. I can make you feel it too…"Lucy said and I saw Garret to look at her interesting.

"You James?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I can copy someone's power but the thing is that when I use this power is ten times more powerful that should be"

"And how about you Georgia?" mom asked.

"I can do many things. You see my great great grandfather was the chief of our tribe and they consider them their protector. So I am the tribe's protector now and I am really talented. I can move things with my mind, I can throw fireballs and control the fire, I can blow up things and many other that you will discover soon." Georgia said smiling.

It seems that we were pretty prepared for the upcoming fight and we were all here to win the Volturi for once and for all.

Virgolands or not, as the time passed the fact was that everybody adored them. Uncle Emmett and Kail were like best friends or long lost siblings. Jenny was so close to what Aunt Alice wanted that they were spending a huge amount of time shopping for everybody while Lucy and Aunt Rose were talking about cars and beauty things and stuff. Uncle Jasper on the other hand was really happy to be around Alex who was happy and calm all the time.

Mom and Georgia were talking and laughing and did things that only teenage girls would do. But the most important thing was that everyone was treating her like she was our little sister. She could have common things with everyone in the house and that was amazing.

However there was someone who wasn't as thrill as everybody was with them and that was Jack. Jack wasn't talking to anybody except dad and a little to Carlisle and Esme and he was away from everybody else. We still didn't know anything about him and to be honest he was a little scare.

The thing was that two things caught my eyes. First of all after a few hours of their arrival James looked weird Tanya and they were talking and laughing and flirting and second Jack was indifferent for the Virgolands but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Georgia and Georgia couldn't hide the fact that she was looking back.

Maybe the fight was still far away but also maybe four persons were ready to go against all rules and find love. Forks was a magical place after all… A place that dreams come true…

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS I REALLY DO…SEE YOU IN FEW DAYS**_


	25. SOME TIME ALONE

_**AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I HAVE EXAMS SO YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND OF COURSE YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ALL THIS WILL BE A LEMMON WARNINGS…**_

_**25. SOME TIME ALONE**_

"Baby do you realize that you are looking Jack too much?" Jake's voice was low and he sounded a little pissed.

"Don't you tell me that you are jealous wolfy" I said laughing  
"And what if I am?" he asked and kissed my neck.

We were alone down at the first beach and Jacob's arms were wrapped around me. My family wanted us to have some fun so we took the chance to have some time alone.

"Jake you know that you don't have any reason to worry! I love you" I said softly.

"I love you too baby but I will always worry about you…'' he said as he kissed my cheek and pull me closer.

"You know I really like it here. It's like we are alone and we don't care about anything in that world except from the fact that I am in your hug" I said smiling and curled into him more.

"We are. Right now we are together. Just me and you" he said softly and kissed my hair.

I turned my face and kissed his lips softly and turned so I was in his hug. I run my hands through his hair locking his face to mine and I felt his strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist. He separated his lips allowing to my tongue to enter his mouth and felt his amazing taste.

Jacob run his hands up and down to my back and slowly started to move them under my t-shirt until his hands were against my bare skin.

"Baby we are at the beach" he whispered as he kissed from my neck down to my collarbone and up to my neck again.

"Nobody is here" I said and started to unbutton his shirt slowly kissing his neck.

He pulled me closer and took off my t-shirt and started kissing all the way down to my breasts and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. He continued kissing me between my breasts setting waves of pleasure at my body.

I leaned back my head and hold him there moaning softly and biting my lower lip.

"Jake…" I said breathless and hold him close.

Jacob, push me gently at the ground and hovered above me smiling. In a blink my clothes were somewhere behind me and he started to lick and bite my erect nipple and massaging the other softly.

"Jacob, please…" I said as the feeling between my legs became stronger and I was desperate for him.

He removed his boxers fast and he entered me, filling me completely.

"Oh Jake…" I screamed his name scratching his back in passion.

Jake keep thrusting inside of me and at the same time he stroked my arms, kissed my lips or my neck or he was whispering things into my ear.

"I love you" I whispered as I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach.

He kept thrusting hitting my sweet spot sending me over the edge. I screamed his name and he followed a little after me.

"Jake that was…." I tried to speak but couldn't.

"That was us baby. No matter where we are or who we are against we will always be like that" he said and pulled me closer to his body.

"You know, you worry too much for the Volturi. I mean we have all these powers, we are strong enough to fight" I said smiling and kissed his nose.

"Baby I am not worried and that's because we have something they don't. We love each other… We are family and we have friends with us. They have just some persons that they are afraid of them we have love for each other, strong feelings that can protect us, because there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you" he said softly.

"I know my Jake… you are everything for me. My life, my world" I answered.

We stayed there for a little while just enjoying the time we had together. At this time just when the sun touched the sea I realized that Jake was right. Nothing could destroy of what we had. Nothing and anyone. What we had, all this love, all this friends were enough to defend us… Because in a fight, the winner is always one… love.

**SORRY SORRY SOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY MY EXAMS DRIVES ME CRAZY BUT I HOPE I WOULD BE ABLE TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER SOON…**.


	26. KARAOKE PARTY

_**AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I HAVE EXAMS SO YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND OF COURSE YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ALL THIS TIME.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT TODAY I WAS IN MOOD FOR SOME SONGS!**_

_**26. KARAOKE PARTY**_

"No, no absolutely no" my mother was arguing as usual with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie because-as I assumed- they wanted to play again "Barbie Bella" as she called it.

"Hello girls" I said smiling and sat next to mom. "Why are you arguing?" I asked curious.

"Alice we can't go at a bar we have more important things to do!" mom said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh come on Bells it will be fun! We are prepared and it's time for Ness… I mean Renesmee to have some fun" Aunt Alice said.

"Hey Renesmee has a lot of fun" I interrupted

"Alice we have to train to be totally ready for them when they will come" my mom said serious.

"We will but please Bella" she said softly almost whispering giving her a little childish pout the one that made everybody into the family to surrender at our little pixie.

"Oh no she gave "the pout"" Aunt Rosalie said laughing.

"The what?" Georgia asked smiling and sat at the big couch with Lucy and Jenny close next to her.

"The pout… Is something that Aunt Alice does to make everyone agree with her evil ideas" I said giggling.

"And what are her evil plans today?" Lucy asked amused.

"I want to go to a bar that has a karaoke party. It will be really amazing" Aunt Alice said pleading.

"I'm in" Georgia said excited.

"Georgia!" my mom said surprised.

"Oh come on Bells we all need some time away from all this stress. Besides I don't think we will be in any danger" Georgia said and Aunt Alice nodded in agreement.

"Lucy, Jenny what are you thinking girls?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Do you really believe we have an option? They will make us anyway" Jenny pointed at Georgia and Aunt Alice "but the truth is that I want to go out and have some fun"

"Then it settled" I said giggling.

Mom went arguing to meet dad and tell him our plans hopping for support but turned out that all the boys, were excited about our night out. Even Jack let out a small smile and agreed to come. The biggest surprise was that he didn't fell for Aunt's Alice pout but from Georgia's pleading.

That day me, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Georgia, Jenny, Lucy, Alison and me we were all together at Aunt's Alice room to get ready for our night.

I wore a skinny-tight black pair of jean shorts, a deep blue strapless top and black boots that reached to my knees. Aunt Alice made my makeup, smoky eyes and red lipstick.

Mom wore a blue silk mini dress and high heels that Aunt Alice made her wear. Aunt Alice wore a red top and a jean mini skirt with red heels. Aunt Rose wore a pair of black jeans and a black top that let her belly button uncovered.

Georgia, Jenny and Lucy refused the makeup and the dress up by my aunts and they wore simple, comfortable clothes but they still seemed wonderful in them.

Alison wore a strapless white dress and high heels but no makeup at all since Seth told her he prefers her natural.

We shot a quick glance at the mirror and rush downstairs where we met with the men that all of them wore tuxes and smiled to us.

The singles vampires like the Romanians, Zafrina and her clan decided to spend the night by hunting and said that maybe they would join us later, Kate, Garret, Carmen and Eleazar said they preferred to go out as a double date so they declined our suggestion but Tanya joined us eventually after James begged her.

We would ride each of us with our mates so I got to the car with Jacob making small chitchat and very soon we were at the karaoke party and we could hear the voices from inside.

As soon as we were inside Aunt Alice went to write our names at the list for karaoke and the rest of us went to sit at a table somewhere in the corner of the crowded club. When the waiter came he had a really difficult time to keep his eyes off of Alison something that made Seth to shake from anger and immediately we gave our orders to avoid accidents.

The first song was for dad who immediately gave us his famous grin and start singing

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**  
**she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

He jump off the stage and wrapped his arm around mommy's shoulder grinning

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**

He kept singing looking only at my mom's face that would be bright red if she could

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**  
**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok**  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**The way you are, the way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

He ended the song and kissed mom hungrily like his life depended on this and I just looked smiling.

After dad I got up and dancing around I got on the stage and said loudly

"For my Jake" and started to sing

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

Jacob laughed and nodded his head in agreement giving me confidence and kept singing…

**Before you met me, I was a wreck**  
**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**  
**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

At this the entire table burst into laughter knowing the hint behind my song that we will always be young.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

In that line dad's head shot and looked at me before send him a reassuringly kiss

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**  
**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Jacob and my parents clapped excited when I finished and I curled next to Jacob for the rest of the night.

Aunt Rose singed We found love by Rihanna, Alison singed The only girl in the world and Aunt Alice singed Cowgirl by Underworld. Mom singed E.T by Katy Perry and we all laughed.

Georgia singed with Jenny The beautiful liar causing Alex and Jack to look at them the entire night after that and Jack made sure to talk to Georgia all the night so anybody could approach her. Lucy singed Innocence by Avril Lavrigne and Tanya with James singed together a song from High school musical Start of something new.

By the end of our night out we had the time of our lives but when we arrived home I was so exhausted that I went straight to bed thinking only one thing. I didn't care what books were writing about bad and evil's vampires that killed innocent people because my family was different. We weren't a nightmare… we were a fairytale…

_**Sooooorrrrryyyyyyy it took me so long but I had the hardest week EVER I hope to enjoy this**_


	27. 27PANIC

_**HEEEEEEEY I AM HEREEEEEEEEEEE DO YOU MISS ME?SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY BUT REAL LIFE SUCK!UNTIL NOW MY CHARACTERS WERE ENJOYING THE LIFE BUT THE VOLTURI ARE COMING AND UNFORTUNATELY THEY HAVE TO GET READY **_

_**27. PANIC**_

I woke up the next morning after the karaoke to face Jacob. The last few weeks he walked into my room when the rest of the family wasn't around. He stood next to the window thoughtful and I approach afraid of what he was thinking.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked hesitantly

"Yea I was just thinking. We should start focusing on the fight eventually" he said serious and pull me into his hug "you are so important to me Ness"

I curled into his arms and sigh. I knew he was right, I knew that we should start focusing on the Volturi I just didn't want to stay away from my Jake. I felt nervous enough for all the fight but the thought of Jake get hurt it was awful.

"Jake, do you think that you could teach me to fight?"

"Oh no no no my dear you will not fight against them. You will let us, to take care of this" he said serious.

"Oh great, so you will let me to just stand over and see you all fight while I will not be able to do anything?" I asked serious.

"Ness…"

"Jake, please… I need this and I'm sure that dad won't let me and I know that you never stopped before. Just please" I was desperate to be able to fight against the Volturi especially if that meant that I would be able to protect my family.

Jacob sighed and nodded but he had a pained expression. He hated the idea of me fighting as much as I hated the idea of HIM fighting against them.

"Your dad will kill me" he said and looked at me smiling.

"Nah, you tried to steal his wife, then imprinted on his daughter, then you fell for his daughter and the past few months you are sleeping with me. I think you will survive" I said giggling.

We decided that it was time to walk downstairs to find dad stressed. Of course he heard everything we have told upstairs. He wasn't mad he was just worried and I just looked at him pleading. Finally he hugged me tight.

"You are so like your mother" he finally confessed

"I know I am too stubborn" I said giggling.

"You said exactly the same thing your mom told me three years ago. I am totally against the idea of you fighting and I will make sure you will be safe but I will let Jacob teach you" he said softly.

"Thanks daddy" I said smiling

Dad looked Jake for a moment and then smiled wide.

"You two are more like us as I had thought" he said smiling

"What do you mean Edward?" Jake asked as confused as I was

"When the Volturi came, Bella asked me to teach her to fight and I thought exactly the same with you Jacob. I couldn't analyze her as a target. It was just practice but I really couldn't" dad said and look at me smiling and I looked at Jacob.

"Maybe Uncle Emmett or uncle Jasper can help me" I offered but Jake just shook his head.

"Don't worry baby I'm fine" he said.

As we started talk about my practice and when we should start Uncle Jasper got inside the house and immediately dad growled frustrated.

His reaction confused me, I never heard dad to act like that toward Uncle Jasper and then I realized that he was acting to the thoughts that Uncle Jasper had.

"Dad…dad what's wrong?" I asked confused and a little scared.

"Change of plans" he said simply and immediately mom was at his side.

"What do you mean Edward?" mom asked in panic.

"We don't have time… They are coming… tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" I asked horrified and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close.

"We have… we have to organize" Grandpa Carlisle tried to calm us down but it was impossible.

"Everybody calm down." This time Georgia was next to me. "James, you take care of Renesmee, your shield for tonight will be enough and you" she pointed at mom and dad "follow us… it's time to talk. All of us. Vampire, werewolves and Virgolands."

They all left and I stayed with James and Jacob but the only thing I was able to think was that my time with my family suddenly was over… Tomorrow it might be my last day… the last day for the Cullen clan… the last day for the wolves… Tomorrow could be the end of my fairytale

**SOOOOOOOOOO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FOUND IT… SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS**


	28. THE FINAL BATTLE

_**HEEEEEEEY I AM HEREEEEEEEEEEE DO YOU MISS ME?SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY BUT REAL LIFE SUCK!UNTIL NOW MY CHARACTERS WERE ENJOYING THE LIFE BUT THE VOLTURI ARE COMING AND UNFORTUNATELY THEY HAVE TO GET READY AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**28. THE FINAL BATTLE**_

They were here. I could see the black coats, the blood red eyes, the pales beautiful faces, the angry look… They were here to end the greater danger of all. The Cullens' clan. Aro, Caius and Marcus were standing in front of everyone looking at us while Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec were close enough.

Grandpa Carlisle, as the leader of our clan was standing with Grandma Esme in the front row. Mom, dad, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were behind him close enough to protect him. Aunt Alice, Georgia, Aunt Rosalie and Jack were standing between me and momma. I was standing between my favorites wolves. Seth and Jacob.

I was well protected and I was really nervous about the battle I knew would follow.

A few moments passed and we were just looking at each other. They were looking at us like we were the criminals that should be banished for something that we did… We were looking at them like the enemies who were trying to break apart our family.

Aro was looking to us. He wanted daddy's and Aunt's Alice talent, I could see that. Maybe he was thinking of a way to end this family except those two who could use their powers.

The silence started to be unbearable and I was beyond nervous. I was shaking and I leaned to Jake but for the first time I couldn't relax. This would be my family's end?

"Carlisle!" Aro's voice was cold as ice and though he was trying to sound nice like he was here to see an old friend I could see that was just an act.

"Hello Aro" Grandpa Carlisle was polite and he have the courage to smile a little.

"Well well I am a little disappointed… You have all these wonderful friends with you and we are not invited?" he asked acting hurt.

"My apologies Aro but we didn't think of that" Grandpa said calmly.

They talked like that for a few more minutes. Aro was asking random questions and if someone who didn't know him was nearby he would think that he was here to see our family and hear our news, but we knew better.

Every time I was looking to their side, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane were even closer to Aro and the rest of the guard, were away from each other like they were trying to create a circle. And then it hit me.

They were CREATING a circle around us. The Volturi knew better. The other time they were here they couldn't hurt us. In a battle we were stronger. Mom's power held us protected and immune against Jane's power but we could attack and we were able to win.

I looked in panic around and Uncle Jasper caught up my mood the same time that daddy read my mind.

It happened so fast that in any human would be difficult to register what had happened.

All the wolves, minus my Jake, ran into the forest and stayed there. The Virgolands with Jack, Zafrina and Tanya stand behind us everyone and they were in a position that could attack at any moment, while mom has her shield around us. James was at mommy's side and held out his hand for her.

"Trust me" he said quietly.

When mom took his hand she looked surprised and he just smiled widely.

"Carlisle, we are not here to fight you. We are here as friends" Aro said.

"With your guards?" daddy asked furious. "It's the second time you threat my family" he continued.

"Your daughter is already a problem Cullen" Aro said losing his manners. "She was the reason that you left Forks aren't she? And now a boy out there is talking about whatever she showed to him" he said mad. "We must end this threat"

Those were the words that set my family and the wolves off. Dad and Uncle Emmett attack to Demetri and Felix. Jake stepped in front of me with Aunt Rosalie and my grandparents.

The Virgolands with Benjamin and suddenly we were surrounded by fires, water, thunders and the earth was shaking violently. Mom and James were in their position with closed eyes trying to protect everyone with their shields.

I was worried and panicked and despite the fact that I was practicing to fight for weeks I was paralyzed and I couldn't think straight. However it happened something that made me move.

Jake was still in front of me fighting and throwing away whoever tried to come close to me. Suddenly I saw a blur and Jacob scream in pain and fell to the ground unmoved. I saw red in front of me. And I was not afraid anymore.

I started run and attack to the person that was in front of me. I was kicking, punching, biting and hitting hard like crazy until I felt a sharp pain on my head and then nothing… I couldn't see anything; I couldn't feel anything… that was my end?

I was dizzy and my entire body was aching. I dared to open my eyes ready to see a pair of blood red eyes to see me but instead I was facing my daddy's face that was smiling softly to me.

"Daddy?" I asked weakly

"Welcome back princess" he said and stroke my hair.

"We won?" I asked hopefully

"We will talk about this later honey, right now a lot of friends want to see you…. Can you get up?" he asked smiling.

I nodded and got up slowly feeling like someone bunched me and I could see some small bruises across my arms and legs.

We walked in silence down to the living room and the view made me smile wide, something that I regret it immediately. My face was swollen and these small movements made me flinch.

"It was about time" my Uncle Emmett bellowed and pulled me into a big bone-break hug.

"EMMETT!" Dad and mom looked in panic as I started to cry in pain and Uncle Emmett let me down softly apologizing again and again.

"It's ok Uncle really" I said softly and kiss his cheek.

Everyone hugged me softly telling me how they were worried about me and finally they let me to sit on the couch.

"I almost had a heart attack when I saw my little girl to fight with an experienced vampire and I was trying really hard to focus on the battle but I couldn't. Thank God, that that was the time that you Aunt Rosalie saw you and came for you. However she couldn't stop that scum that hit your head but when she finished with him she took you inside. The rest of us were fighting hard and thanks to your mom and James they couldn't hurt us much. Just scratches… That was something that Aro didn't expect so we came up with a deal. They would never bother us again if we could keep our secret. So here we are all safe and happy" dad said smiling.

But we weren't all together. Someone wasn't here and my heart beating rose uncontrollably.

"Where is Jake?" I asked in a whisper.

"Right here babe" his deep voice answered.

He walked into the room like a God. He was fine and he was wearing a perfect white shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair was a sexy mess and his eyes were shining. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and when he approached me he give them to me.

I made room for him at the couch but instead he fell to his knees in front of me and stroked my cheek.

"My Nessie, my beautiful girl. I was so alone before you and so hurt that I never dreamt of being happy ever again. And then you got into my life and everything was just perfect, the way they should be. I love your laugh, I adore your face and when that doe brown eyes look at me…. They set me on fire. I loved you, I love you and I will always love you. When they hit me all I could see was you. I know that you are still young but…" he stopped and gave me a small velvet box "Will you consider to marry me?" he asked and grinned widely.

I was speechless! I opened the little box and saw a wonderful ring. It was all black except the perfect little diamond. It wasn't fancy it was… me…my ring... the most amazing ring of all.

Instead of answering I slid the ring in my finger and fell into Jacob's arm.

"Renesmee we are dying here just answer already!" Georgia said excited.

"I do" I said simply and crush my lips to Jake's.

Everyone around us was clapping and Jacob wrapped his strong arms around me. I was safe into his arms. And happy and I felt like home. We went through everything and we survived. My fairytale came to an end…

I had my family, my friends and my fiancée… welcome to my world…

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS… THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY AND I WANT TO THANK YOU BECAUSE YOU FOLLOWED ME….I LOVED YOUR COMMENTS AND THEY ALWAYS MADE MY DAY…SEE YOUUUUUUUUU 3 3 3**_


End file.
